Profecías de una Heredera
by YreSu
Summary: UA. Asesinatos en el Concilio esconden varios secretos: La muerte equivocada de una mujer en el pasado, la heredera de una magia legendaria, una futura alianza para el liderazgo de todo el mundo mágico. Un intento, a ver que sale.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, después de leer por largo tiempo historias me atreví a hacer un intento de historia. No sé si vaya resultar pero ya veré si puede salir algo más. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic y no me considero muy hábil para ello, no he quedado muy convencida del título, ni del capítulo, ni del nombre del capítulo xDD pero bueno, uno va aprendiendo poco a poco, o por lo menos eso espero jajaj**

**Casos y encuentros.**

La noche se hacía presente mientras el cuerpo sin vida de otro de los miembros del concilio yacía sobre un charco de sangre. Una herida en el pecho evidenciaba la causa de muerte. El diámetro de la misma era considerable y había atravesado el cuerpo de lado a lado, dejando en las paredes salpicaduras de tono carmesí que daban, irónicamente, vida a una habitación completamente de blanco. Esta, de gran extensión, estaba compuesta por un gran escritorio de color caoba al fondo con un sillón del mismo tono del lugar y con dos asientos al frente. En el centro una pequeña mesa rodeada de un sofá y dos sillas más. El cadáver se encontraba boca arriba con los ojos en blanco, entre el escritorio y la mesa de té.

Mientras los oficiales iban y venían recorriendo el lugar buscando evidencias y el forense inspeccionaba el cuerpo intentando encontrar señales de una posible arma, dos sujetos observaban la escena con recelo desde la puerta, prediciendo que al igual que los anteriores casos, una persona común sería incapaz de sentir la presencia que se encontraba en el lugar. La evidencia estaba más allá de la percepción de aquellos individuos.

- ¡Maldición! Volvió a suceder… - profirió en susurro uno de los jóvenes apretando los puños - Es el cuarto.

El cuarto miembro del concilio asesinado en dos semanas. La situación se hacía cada vez más inquietante, todos eran miembros respetados y muy poderosos. Quien hubiese cometido semejantes crímenes debía ser un individuo sumamente fuerte y con grandes habilidades, había logrado traspasar las barreras mágicas de seguridad sin problema y nunca dejaba rastro de su presencia en el lugar.

- Sucedió de la misma forma, no hay indicios de algún intento por defenderse y toda la habitación quedó impregnada de una intensa energía. - dijo su compañero intranquilo, desde que había sido avisado del homicidio, tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche las cosas serían diferentes. Al instante sintió un leve escalofrío lo que lo hizo girar para quedar completamente fuera de la habitación mirando intensamente el pasillo en silencio durante unos instantes - Pero esta vez algo ha cambiado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Eriol? - preguntó el otro volviéndose hacia el pasillo.

- ¿No lo sientes Syaoran?

El nombrado se concentró en el lugar al cual se dirigía la mirada de su amigo y al momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa - … un rastro de energía.

- Es extraño, siempre había sido muy cuidadoso para esconder su presencia. Pero hay algo raro… esta energía es muy diferente a la de la habitación "y por alguna razón me resulta muy familiar".

- Eso no es importante ahora. - sacando su tablero, siguiendo la dirección de la energía - ¿Vienes?

**-----------------**

El frío helado entraba por una de las ventanas de la enorme mansión ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de Hong Kong. En la habitación, una joven de cabello castaño se revolvía en la cama intentando aguantar el dolor de su reciente herida. Había salido del lugar contorsionándose del dolor, no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para llegar hasta allí. Ya había sucedido en las oportunidades anteriores, siempre lo mismo, pero hasta ese día no había recibido ni un rasguño.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó una chica de cabellos oscuros que entraba por la puerta con un recipiente con agua y un paño.

- No muy… bien - respondió la castaña sujetándose en un costado. Nunca pensó que el dolor pudiera ser tan insoportable - Ninguno de mis hechizos logra aliviarme.

- Déjame ver – dijo acercándose y colocando el recipiente en la mesa de noche. Quitó los vendajes y tomó el paño sumergiéndolo en el agua para limpiar la herida - Oh, Sakura, esto no se ve nada bien. ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a…?

- ¡No! ¡Auch! No puedo volver a involucrarlos Tomoyo, lo mejor es dejarlos fuera de esto.

- Pero… - pero antes de seguir el timbre resonó en toda la casa – ¿Quién será a estas horas? Iré a abrir la puerta, volveré en seguida, mientras, ponte el paño en la herida.

La joven salió de la habitación y bajó las largas escaleras con elegancia. Desde su llegada habían decidido mantener una servidumbre solo medio día. Con las constantes visitas nocturnas que hacía Sakura a aquellos hombres, no era prudente mantener durante la noche personas que pudieran comenzar a sospechar, siempre podían ocurrir situaciones como la que ese día se había presentado.

Recordaba claramente el inicio de todo aquello. Por fin, después largo tiempo entrenándose, Sakura fue capaz de controlar sus poderes logrando revivir aquel terrible momento en su mente. Si tan solo hubieran sido más cuidadosas y precavidas… aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Y ahora, ahí estaban, en una gran mansión lejos de sus hogares, intentando cerrar un importante capítulo en sus vidas.

Sus pisadas resonaron hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta. Posó su mano en el picaporte girándolo poco a poco hasta lograr abrir un poco la puerta, solo un poco, antes de darse cuenta. Con lo preocupada que estaba por su prima no se percató en el momento y al parecer ella tampoco, para llegar a aquel lugar se debía llamar desde el portón que recorría la extensión del terreno, siendo este hechizado por la joven castaña en caso de que alguien quisiera entrar sin ser identificado. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, las visitas debían ser… interesantes, después de todo, habiendo llegado hasta allí "¿Por qué tocarían para entrar?" pensó abriendo el paso por completo.

**-----------------**

Algo le debía haber salido mal, su rastro, aunque débil, había sido fácil de seguir. Condujeron por casi una hora llegando a las afueras de la ciudad. Se detuvieron frente al portón que cerraba el paso hacia una enorme mansión rodeada por un frondoso bosque y enormes rejas de metal.

- Hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto - dijo Eriol Hiraguizawa con gracia saliendo del automóvil.

- Deja de decir tonterías - siguiéndolo de cerca - Entremos de una vez.

- Espera Syaoran, no seas impaciente, deberíamos… - pero antes de que pudiera continuar, su amigo se encontraba en el suelo a varios metros del gran portón. Giró su rostro sorprendido, la magia desprendida de aquel hechizo la conocía muy bien, y eso se debía a que él mismo lo había creado en su vida pasada. Una mirada misteriosa surcó sus ojos, eso solo podía significar una cosa… - Deja de intentar con tus hechizos, usa tu espada.

- ¿Por qué…? - iba a preguntar el chico, quien tras su infructuoso intento por irrumpir en la mansión, hizo uso de numerosos hechizos que no daban ningún resultado.

- Solo usa tu espada - lo interrumpió el otro joven.

Syaoran lo miró con curiosidad ¿Así de fuerte era ese hechizo que había necesidad de usarla? Llevó su mano derecha hacia su espalda e inmediatamente de la nada, apareció una majestuosa espada. Se puso en posición de ataque, concentró su magia en ella y con un rápido movimiento hizo un corte en el aire. En ese instante desapareció el arma y su empleador se adelantó nuevamente hacia el portón, logrando esta vez, pasar sin inconvenientes.

- Por fin podré conocerte en persona… resultaste ser muy escurridiza - susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa intrigante siguiendo a su amigo.

**-----------------**

No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido. Al comenzar su misión nunca pensó que todos ellos acabarían muertos, no estaba dentro de lo planeado. Aún después del tercero siguió, y a pesar de su experiencia con los tres anteriores, no pudo evitar bajar la guardia con lo dicho por aquel sujeto: "¡Tú! Tu eres… ¡Nos equivocamos! ¡Esa noche debiste ser tú!" Después de esas palabras volvió a suceder, pero estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta y al final terminó herida. No lograba ni siquiera aliviar su propio dolor, lamentablemente solo había logrado aprender hechizos básicos de curación.

Nuevamente el dolor regreso, pero esta vez mucho más intenso. Al voltearse hacia la mesa de noche notó algo extraño, una carta. Se contorsionó del dolor pero se obligó a mirarla, ella las tenía todas guardadas en el libro, a excepción de…

- ¿Escudo? - la tomó rápidamente, no podía ser posible, se suponía que debería estar protegiendo la mansión ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta al momento de escucharlo? Intentando hacer aún lado su malestar, se concentró cerrando sus ojos. Inmediatamente los abrió de nuevo, aterrada. - Dos presencias mágicas muy poderosas… ¡Tomoyo! - se levantó apresuradamente de la cama ahogando un grito de dolor. Se sujetó un costado y salió de la habitación apresuradamente en dirección a la puerta principal.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! ¡No…! - pero al llegar a las escaleras divisando la entrada, supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Cruzó presuroso el camino que los separaba de la gran entrada. Syaoran Li se encontraba nervioso y ansioso, esperaba poder terminar el caso en ese momento. La noche que se encontró el primer cuerpo, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, se encargó una investigación sin mucha prisa en la que participaban tanto magos como mortales. Ni bien había culminado la misma cuando encontraron a la segunda víctima. Presentaba los mismos patrones del primero y ambos pertenecían al concilio como miembros del consejo supremo, no podía ser una coincidencia. Eran los cuerpos de dos magos muy poderosos e intocables, o por lo menos eso pensaban hasta ahora. No había duda, estaban asesinando a los cabecillas, y lo que más le preocupaba es que el líder y miembro más importante, era su madre. Como su único hijo varón, heredero del Clan Li y futuro dirigente del Concilio, era su deber ponerle fin al asunto.

Nunca había sido vanidoso, pero además, estaba consciente que era el único con los recursos suficientes para intentar encontrar al asesino. Sí, intentar. Por lo que había arrojado la investigación, se encontraban frente a un experto, un fantasma que no dejaba huella, no lograron encontrar la forma cómo entraba ni cómo salía. Y ese era el detalle más extraño en esta ocasión, después de esconder tan efectivamente su rastro ¿Cómo es que esta vez había sido tan descuidado? No podía ser tan fácil, ¿Y si era una trampa?

Miró de reojo a su compañero. Eriol se encontraba un poco atrás, caminando a paso relajado y ligero, típico de él, incluso en momentos como esos. Había sido su mentor desde los 11 años. A pesar de tener la misma edad, este poseía la sabiduría de un respetado caballero, del gran Mago Clow. Por supuerto, esto no le impedía jugar tretas como un niño, aunque de una forma muy particular que solo podía esperarse de la experiencia que le brindaba ser la reencarnación de tal personaje. Había aprendido a inquietarse con aquellas sonrisas enigmáticas características del sujeto, como diciendo: "Se algo que tú no". La mayoría de las veces no traían nada bueno.

Tenían más opiniones contrarias que parecidas, pero esto no impidió que con el tiempo logrará ganarse su confianza y se convirtiera en su mejor amigo. Supo que en el momento en el que le pidiera ayuda, este no se negaría, aunque no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando le respondió: "Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras", seguida por una de sus conocidos y peligrosas sonrisas.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Syaoran se puso en posición para derribarla y entrar sorpresivamente con un hechizo sin dejar oportunidad de actuar a quien fuera que estuviera dentro la enorme mansión. Pero antes de lograr poner en marcha su plan, Eriol palmeó su hombro desviando su atención.

- ¿Por qué mejor no tocamos? - y antes de que pudiera responder, su amigo se encontraba pulsando el timbre.

- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Ya sabrán que estamos aquí! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos, en cualquier momento nos atac…!

- Alguien viene… y no posee magia - le interrumpió su interlocutor. Se quedó en silencio concentrando su mirada en la puerta que lo separaba del individuo que acaba de posarse frente a ella. Sus pasos firmes y a la vez delicados y ligeros, y un exquisito aroma que traspasaba el enorme trozo de madera, eran muestra de una persona de una grácil elegancia, y en su opinión, sensualidad, que solo podían ser encontradas en… - Una mujer… - dijo mientras la puerta era abierta, al principio con duda, luego con total seguridad - … y una muy hermosa.

**-----------------**

Terminó de abrir la puerta y se encontró con dos hombres de porte atractivo.

- Gracias - contestó con una sonrisa refiriéndose al halago hecho por el joven que tenía a su derecha. Le calculaba unos 19 años y con la postura de un caballero inglés. Poseía una cabellera negra con algunos reflejos azules y ojos de un profundo índigo. En ese momento su rostro era surcado por una sonrisa enigmática, sonrisa que podría hacer que cualquier mujer callera rendida a sus pies.

A su izquierda tenía a su compañero. Podía deducir que era originario de ese país pero aún así no dejaba de ser sumamente encantador para las féminas, con sus cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos de un atrayente color ámbar. Debía tener la misma edad que su amigo, pero era mucho más serio y reservado. Se notaba en la expresión con la que la miraba: el ceño fruncido, rostro tenso, mirada fría. Estaba segura que se encontraban ahí por los asesinatos… y por Sakura.

- Díganme, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? - les preguntó amablemente.

- Buenas noches señorita, disculpe que la molestemos, mi nombre es… - se adelantó el ojiazul antes de que el castaño se precipitara, pero antes de culminar fue interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes del tope de las escaleras.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! ¡No…! - pero se calló bruscamente al ver los intrusos en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Es ella! - exclamó Syaoran al reconocer la energía de la chica. Corrió hacia adentro de la mansión, invocando en el trayecto su espada. Eriol se quedó inmóvil observando la escena y Tomoyo se había hecho a un lado llevándose ambas manos hacia su rostro en señal de preocupación.

Antes de que el ambarino pudiera realizar algún ataque, Sakura invocó, sin su báculo, una carta. Esto requería un uso mayor de energía y en sus condiciones no era muy recomendable, pero ya no había tiempo, la habían descubierto, aunque realmente no hubiera hecho nada.

- ¡Viento! - y con esta palabra una fuerte ráfaga golpeó al castaño haciéndolo retroceder, pero el ataque se detuvo en un instante. Levantó su rostro y vio como la joven se abrazaba a sí misma por los costados, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. Se tambaleó intentando mantener el equilibrio, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca hasta perder el conocimiento.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Se escuchó un grito ahogado, Eriol se preparó para realizar un hechizo, pero Syaoran se adelantó hacia la joven con ágiles movimientos, tomándola en brazos, impidiendo que se precipitara contra el suelo. Al sentirse seguro de tenerla bien sujeta giró su rostro para verla directamente. Mientras uno pasos se acercaban apresuradamente hacia ellos, no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado por unos momentos, y es que esa mujer…

"Es… hermosa".

**-----------------**

**Hasta aquí he llegado. Si no entienden nada (mi hermana me dijo que no entendió xD) es básicamente la idea. Más que nada pongo esto para ver algunas opiniones, pocas, muchas, las que sean, lo que me importa es el contenido xD. Solo me queda decir de antemano, gracias a los que se hayan tomado un tiempito para esto.**

**C-ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo, ni yo misma me lo esperaba xD. No estoy muy satisfecha xDD (creo que nunca lo estaré) pero bueno, hice un esfuerzo, estaba un poco atascada. He de decir que es ligero y tranquilo, pero creo que necesario.**

**Presentaciones**

El castaño se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro intentado entender ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí?, y peor aún ¿Qué hacía ayudando a la posible asesina?

Debía admitir que Eriol había tenido razón, quien había abierto la puerta era una mujer realmente hermosa. Su cabello largo ébano contrastaba con el blanco de su piel haciendo resaltar sus increíbles ojos amatistas. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de mangas cortas con vuelo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, destacando una elegante figura delgada y bien formada Le había calculado unos 18 años, parecía ser una persona muy jovial a primera vista, pero transmitía un aire de madurez y misterio que enseguida le hizo recordar a cierto mago que tenía al lado.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido. De un momento a otro, una fuerte presencia se aproximó hacia las escaleras mostrando a una chica de cabellos castaños como su portadora. Se precipitó hacia dentro de la casa sacando nuevamente su espada pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento una fuerte ráfaga invocada por la castaña lo hizo retroceder, pero como empezó se detuvo. Dirigió su vista hacia la joven, la cual en ese momento se retorcía de dolor y por un reflejo se apresuró hacia ella al ver que caía inconsciente.

No pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar lo que pensó en cuanto pudo verla de cerca. Se quedó embelesado por unos segundos sin poder evitarlo. La chica en sus brazos vestía una ligera franelilla negra que descubría el inicio de sus bien proporcionados senos y unos pequeños shorts que mostraban unas largas y bien torneadas piernas, un cuerpo que a más de uno le robaría el aliento… ¿¡Qué le sucedía!? ¡Él no era ningún tipo de pervertido! Pero nuevamente se perdió al llegar a su rostro. Su rostro era el de un ángel, una fina nariz y unos perfectos labios rosados. Por suerte antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, unos pasos lo devolvieron a la realidad. La morena lo guió rápidamente hacia una habitación y una vez en ella la depositó en la cama.

Les rogó a ambos que ayudaran a su amiga, se encontraba herida y ninguno de sus hechizos curativos lograba aliviarla. Temía que pudiera morir y no estaba equivocada, si el hechizo no la había matado al momento, moriría poco a poco. Este contenía una toxina que se iba expandiendo lentamente, haciendo que el proceso fuera más tortuoso que una muerte inmediata.

Se convenció a sí mismo que lo mejor era mantenerla con vida, necesitaba que hablara, necesitaba los motivos, si estaba sola o si había alguien más detrás de todo. Pero eso no significaba que él debía estar cuidando de la chica, atendiéndola de ese modo, como si fuera alguien importante para él y no como la criminal que era. Podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Eriol podía resultar bastante insoportable cuando se trata de persuadir, y siempre lo lograba. No entendía por qué le había pedido tan seriamente que la curara, algo le estaba ocultando.

Syaoran se había detenido frente a la ventana cuando escuchó algunos quejidos y percibió movimiento proveniente de la cama. Se acercó hacia la chica, la cual iba entrando en conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba y abría lentamente los ojos. El castaño se aproximó mucho más inclinándose hacia ella pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. No era como si nunca hubiera visto unos ojos verdes, pero nunca, ni en sueños, se imaginó contemplar unas increíbles esmeraldas como aquellas. Podía perderse en ellos eternamente.

_- "¿Eh? ¡¿Pero en qué mierda estoy pensando?!"- _

**-----------------**

- Tranquila, Syaoran sabe lo que hace - contestó el ojiazul con una amable sonrisa a la pregunta silenciosa por parte de Tomoyo, entre tanto ella cerraba la puerta con rostro preocupado.

- ¿Syaoran? - preguntó más para sí misma pensativa - ¿Xiao Lang Li? ¿Hijo de Ieran Li, líder del concilio?

El joven inglés asintió gratamente sorprendido - Vaya, al parecer están muy bien informadas.-

- Podría decirse - le contestó mientras atravesaba el salón para sentarse en un sofá próximo a una gran chimenea de mármol oscuro e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo en un sillón cercano - Vienen por lo de los asesinatos ¿no es así? - el joven asintió - pero a usted lo mueve algo más ¿Cierto? Esa actitud tan cordial… no pareciera creer que aquí se encuentra el asesino, a diferencia de su compañero.

- Es usted muy observadora Srta…

- Daidouji.

- ¿Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿Hija de Sonomi Daidouji, presidenta del emporio de juguetes? - preguntó Eriol imitando las preguntas de la amatista con algo de gracia manteniendo una encantadora sonrisa.

- Al parecer usted también está informado.-

- Es un placer conocerla Srta. Daidouji - levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la morena para tomar su mano y besarla - mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y he de suponer que ya sabe algo de mí.-

- Ciertamente, pero de lo que si no me encontraba enterada es de que usted fuera la reencarnación del Mago Clow - le dijo recuperando su mano.

El ojiazul se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Los únicos que estaban enterados de quien había sido en su anterior vida eran la familia Li y los miembros más importantes del concilio, y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos lo divulgaría, no les era conveniente. Sin embargo, la joven que tenía enfrente había logrado identificarlo. Sonrió complacido y regresó al cómodo sillón.

- Me encantaría que me dijera cómo llegó a esa conclusión.-

- Estoy segura que reconoció la magia de escudo, no cualquier persona podría saber cómo desactivar esa carta. Incluso me atrevería a decir que fue el joven Li quien lo hizo, pero no lo hubiera conseguido sin usted, el creador mismo de las cartas - hizo una pequeña pausa observando el rostro de su interlocutor, se notaba satisfecho con lo que había dicho hasta ahora - A pesar de ser quien es, no pudo disimular su rostro de fascinación al ver a Sakura usando a Viento y esa llave que lleva en su cuello… no es coincidencia ¿O me equivoco?

- No existen las coincidencias Srta., solo lo inevitable.-

- Sin duda alguna, esperábamos encontrarlo alguna vez… Kerberos y Yue nos hablaban de la posibilidad y mucho más después de sentir la presencia del gran Mago Clow en las pruebas de Sakura para transformar las cartas.-

- Siempre estuve consciente de que mi heredera aparecería algún día y ya estaba preparado para ello. Lo que no me esperaba es que ella pudiera desarrollar su magia hasta este punto. Debo decir que estoy muy complacido y aunque estoy seguro de que están involucradas, también puedo decir con seguridad que no son unas asesinas - se detuvo un momento y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante - Porque usted conoce su secreto y forma parte de esto tanto como ella ¿Cierto?

- ¿Para qué negarlo? Conozco el secreto de Sakura desde el principio y siempre he estado ahí para apoyarla.-

- Pero hay un motivo que las une para encontrarse las dos aquí - se calló unos momentos esperando un respuesta que nunca llegó - Ya que mencionó a Kerberos y a Yue, me gustaría saber dónde están, cómo se encuentran.

- Disculpe si no le soy muy comunicativa, pero ese asunto no me corresponde a mí comentarlo - le dijo seriamente. Se levantó dirigiéndose al gran ventanal del salón, había comenzado a llover. Se giró hacia el mago ofreciéndole ahora una afable sonrisa - Voy a hacer un poco de té ¿Le gustaría una taza Sr. Hiraguizawa?

- Me encantaría, pero por favor, llámeme Eriol - le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-----------------**

El dolor había resultado mucho más insoportable hasta que ya no pudo más. Sentía un ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan mal, sentía tanto frío, ya no aguantaba, quería que todo terminara de una vez. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, no tendría que seguir reviviendo todos esos recuerdos, todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo y que había acabado con su feliz vida.

En medio del sufrimiento comenzó a sentir una calidez que se extendió rápidamente, hasta que el alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo permitiéndole un descanso que no había logrado desde hacía tiempo. Esa calma, esa paz… la ventaba de su habitación abierta de par en par, permitiendo la entrada de una fresca brisa en una tarde de otoño, que acariciaba sus cortos cabellos castaños mientras se hallaba profundamente dormida con su pequeño amigo amarillo a un lado.

Alguna noche viendo películas, cuando sin darse cuenta, caía en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo arropada por su madre o su padre y al finalizar era llevada en brazos por su hermano haciendo mala cara en su inconsciencia al percibir un "Buenas noches, Monstruo".

Esos días se veían tan lejanos. ¿Cómo es que ahora…? ¿Quién…? Se revolvió en su cama despertándose sin abrir los ojos aún. Se puso de medio lado y los abrió poco a poco, topándose con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su mirada era tan intensa y se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro. Sintió la necesidad de apartarse y así lo hizo. Se incorporó rápidamente y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, aterrizando de pie en el suelo al otro lado de la cama.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado! Todavía no estás del todo recuperada - le espetó el castaño

- ¿Qui…? - se detuvo un momento reconociéndolo - ¡Tú! ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? ¿¡Dónde está Tomoyo!?

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Syaoran al ver que la chica se preparaba para atacar - ¿Así me agradeces haberte salvado la vida?

- ¿A qué t…?

- La herida de tu costado - la interrumpió. Al ver que la chica dirigía su vista hacia la lesión quedándose unos momentos pensativa, se acercó a ella poco a poco.

Sakura se levantó un poco la franelilla y vio con sorpresa que su herida estaba cerrada casi por completo. Ninguno de sus hechizos había funcionado. ¿Realmente él la había ayudado?

- De no haberte atendido a tiempo es probable que ahora estuvieses muerta - le dijo a pocos pasos de ella, cosa que la hizo sobresaltar dando un pequeño salto. No se había dado cuenta de su cercanía - ¿Puedes quedarte quieta un segundo? - le exigió viendo como la castaña fruncía el ceño - Solo voy revisarte ¿De acuerdo? Y puedes agradecérmelo no cometiendo más imprudencias - le dijo con una mirada seria.

La castaña lo miró furiosa, se sentía como una niña siendo regañada, pero aún así lo dejó hacer. El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y procedió a levantar, como ella había hecho hacía unos instantes, la franelilla.

Syaoran se inclinó un poco para ver más de cerca la herida y posó sus dedos sobre ella. La ojiverde se estremeció ante el contacto, estaba helado, pero no se movió. Sentía como delicadamente delineaba el contorno de la herida. A simple vista se veía tosco, bruto, incapaz de proporcionarle una… "caricia", que la calmaba y la relajaba. Entrecerró los ojos dejando que siguiera, se sentía tan bien, le hizo recordar que así le gustaba que la durmieran cuando era pequeña… en apenas una noche, un completo desconocido le había dado la oportunidad de experimentar sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

- Gracias - le dijo en un leve susurro sin mirarlo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuchara. El castaño levantó la mirada deteniendo lo que hacía, sorprendido por la calidez que le transmitió esa simple palabra. Pudo ver nostalgia y dulzura en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos intentando descifrarlos.

Sakura sintió su vista fija en ella y volteó a verlo haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Nuevamente esa mirada ámbar tan profunda sobre ella, inmutable… estaba logrando ponerla un poco nerviosa. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo el chico se paró bruscamente y se alejó de ella.

Esos ojos verdes eran tan expresivos, tan claros. Esos ojos le hacían sentir una tranquilidad increíble, le transmitían una gran… inocencia. Su mirada reflejaba lo inocente que era realmente y eso lo hacía dudar. ¿Era ella la asesina?

Con esa interrogante, el castaño la encaró observándola seriamente. Sakura lo miraba extrañada, la forma de actuar del sujeto la confundía.

- Tu herida, es la misma que tenían los cuerpos de cuatro importantes miembros del concilio, solo que ellos corrieron con peor suerte ¿Podrías explicarme? - le dijo acusadoramente.

La castaña frunció el ceño nuevamente, esa repentina actitud le había molestado y no le daría el gusto de contestar - No tengo nada que decir.-

- Podría interpretar tu poca cooperación como prueba de que tienes que ver con sus muertes - le dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Si así lo crees ¿Por qué diablos me curaste?

- Tengo el deber de llevarte frente al concilio para que seas juzgada.-

- Si soy la asesina no creas que te será tan fácil - le dijo Sakura sujetando la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

- Pero el caso es que no lo eres - dijo con seguridad un joven desconocido para la ojiverde, quien había irrumpido en la habitación junto con Tomoyo.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

- Tus cartas, su poder es muy puro y eso solo es posible por la pureza del corazón de su dueña. Si fueras la asesina, tu magia estaría corrompida, incluyendo a las cartas.-

- ¿Có… Cómo sabes…?

- Al momento de mi muerte me encargué de dejar las cartas en manos de la persona indicada, capaz de darles la fuerza que necesitan - le dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

- Clow…- susurró para sí misma.

- Eriol ¿De qué estás hablando? - intervino Syaoran.

- Syaoran, te presento a mi heredera, Sakura Kinomoto - le contestó el ojiazul a lo que el castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

- Y contestando a tu primera pregunta Sakura, en esta vida él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, y tu salvador… - le dijo Tomoyo señalando al otro joven - Syaoran Li.

-Syaoran… Li - repitió para sí misma Sakura. La persona que la había ayudado era nada más y nada menos que el futuro líder del concilio. ¿Sabría algo? ¿Su madre tendría algo que ver? ¿Y la reencarnación del mago Clow? Por fin tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo, después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar... ¿Podría confiar en él? ¿Sabría algo al respecto?

Repentinamente Sakura comenzó a sentir una increíble rabia. Ambos estaban ahí buscando desesperadamente la razón de la muerte de esos malditos, al asesino. Pero cuando aquello sucedió hace cuatro años… nadie se preocupó por averiguar qué había sucedido, nadie había ido a investigar cuando el hechizo utilizado era La Condenación, un hechizo letal, prohibido. En ese momento a nadie le importó, a nadie le pareció sospechoso ¡A nadie!

- No me importa quién sea Eriol, nos debe algunas explicaciones.-

- ¡No les debo nada! ¡No me importa quién diablos sean ustedes! ¡No tengo porqué darles ninguna explicación! - explotó la castaña mirándolos con rencor.

- ¡Personas inocentes están muriendo y si tu sabes algo tienes que decirlo! Si tienes algo que ver… - le respondió el joven Li siendo interrumpido.

- ¿Inocentes? ¿¡Inocentes!? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! - le espetó con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¡Tuvieron lo que se merecían! ¡Me alegra que estén muertos!

El lugar se volvió tenso, se sentía una gran pesadez en el aire, todo producto de la enorme energía que en ese momento desprendía la castaña. Las ventanas y los espejos de la habitación comenzaron a temblar como si en cualquier momento fueran a quebrarse, y a pesar de que el gran ventanal estuviera cerrado, una fuerte brisa se había hecho presente.

Syaoran se puso en guardia, la chica había aumentado su aura de una forma increíble de un momento a otro. No había duda del porqué el Mago Clow la había elegido, pero en ese instante se estaba descontrolando.

Mientras la mirada del ojiazul descansaba sobre su heredera. Su poder había crecido de forma inimaginable pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, algo había ocurrido que había acelerado su crecimiento. De ser así su podía ser sumamente inestable.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó Tomoyo desesperada con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

La ojiverde sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, se juró a sí misma que no volvería a suceder… "_no otra vez"_. Cerró fuertemente los ojos logrando así, que algunas lágrimas que había intentado contener cayeran por sus mejillas. Momentos después todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Lo siento Tomoyo - le dijo a su amiga tragando fuerte - pero… ¡Esos malditos del concilio casi me lo arrebataron todo! - espetó transmitiendo una gran ira y tristeza.

- ¿De qué estás…? - intentó preguntar el castaño.

- ¡Ellos mataron a mi madre! -

**-----------------**

**Como dije, un capítulo ligero y hasta corto, sin demasiados detalles. Aún no se cómo plantear todo pero no quería revelar las cosas en este xD. Bueno, espero ir mejorando e intentar hacerlo más interesante. Mmm… no sabría decir en cuanto tendré el siguiente capi, pero intentaré que no sea dentro de demasiado tiempo. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews ^^ ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

**C-ya**

**PD: Ah! Como podrán ver no es una continuación pero si busco que tenga muchos elementos de la serie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo, este tampoco me lo esperaba xD no tan rapidito :P. Aún está tranquilo pero espero lograr luego una parte más emocionante xD aunque me costará, no me creo muy buena en eso xDD Pero bueno ya los dejo…**

**  
**

**Sucesos pasados**

**- **¿Dónde están? - dijo con voz ronca una silueta frente a un gran ventanal.

- Aún no lo sabemos. Llegamos al lugar y percibimos un rastro pero se ha disuelto casi por completo, no hemos podido localizar su ubicación exacta. Es probable que ellos la hayan sentido también - respondió otro individuo desde la puerta de la oscura habitación.

- Y es probable que lograran encontrar el origen - diciendo para sí - ¡Encuéntrenlos! Y cuando lo hagan, busquen al dueño de ese rastro y mátenlo - escuchó un "Sí, señor" por parte de su subordinado, pero se dirigió nuevamente a él antes de desaparecer por el pasillo - Y por su propio bien, procuren no ser descubiertos.

**-----------------**

- Ellos mataron a mi madre… - repitió pero esta vez en susurro, más para sí misma - y así empezó todo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó el castaño acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura, quien mantenía una mirada perdida. Al no recibir respuesta, la sujetó por ambos brazos en señal de desespero zarandeándola - ¡Responde!

- ¡Basta! - exclamó Tomoyo intentando apartar a Syaoran de su amiga. El chico cedió y la soltó pero mantuvo la cercanía.

- No me iré sin respuestas - respondió el chino con un tono serio y una mirada fría.

- Las tendrá pero no ahora - dijo la amatista igualmente seria - cualquier cosa que desee saber tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

- ¡Exijo…!

- Syaoran - le interrumpió Eriol - no lograremos nada en este momento… No me mires así, sabes que es cierto, nuestra única testigo no está en condiciones de responder - dirigiendo su vista hacia su heredera, la cual seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos ajena a la conversación - Tranquilo, estoy seguro que no intentarán nada, confía en mí.

- Si lo desean… pueden quedarse con nosotras, aquí hay mucho espacio - ofreció Tomoyo calmadamente. El inglés asintió mientras que el castaño la miraba seriamente sin saber qué hacer. Al final ambos salieron de la habitación por petición de la nívea, el ojiazul empujando un poco a su amigo el cual iba rezongando en susurro. Siempre lograba convencerlo fácilmente.

Al cerrarse la puerta volteó a ver a Sakura. Su amiga seguía en silencio con su mirada fija en ningún lugar, los recuerdos del pasado la habían asediado nuevamente.

- Sakura - la llamó colocándose frente a ella sujetando su brazo buscando captar su atención - Sakura ¿Estás bien?

La ojiverde le dirigió su mirada. - Tomoyo… sí, creo que me dejé llevar.

- Ven, es mejor que descanses, mañana será un largo día - le dije la amatista llevándola hasta su cama.

- No se irán sin respuestas…-

- No, pero… creo que tal vez podamos confiar en ellos.

La castaña no dijo nada. Levantó las sábanas para adentrarse en ellas cubriéndose hasta la cabeza. - Hasta mañana Tomoyo.

- Hasta mañana Sakura - le contestó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Una vez afuera vio a los dos jóvenes que la esperaban, les hizo un ademán para que la siguieran y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Después de pasar tres puertas, en la cuarta se detuvo.

- Se puede quedar aquí joven Li - le señaló. Este avanzó hacia la habitación y una vez adentro cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

- Y usted se puede quedar en esta - dirigiéndose a una puerta que se encontraba frente a la del chino.

- Si no aceptas llamarme por mi nombre por lo menos deja de tratarme de "usted" - dedicándole una sonrisa que su acompañante le devolvió.

- Buenas noches, Hiraguizawa.-

- Buenas noches Daidouji, y gracias - le dijo adentrándose en su habitación mientras la joven volvía sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al cuarto contiguo al de la castaña.

Al entrar no encendió la luz. Se dirigió hacia un sillón cerca del gran ventanal. La lluvia había cesado un poco dejando una pequeña llovizna, sin permitir aún que los rayos de la luna se abrieran paso entre las oscuras nubes. El aire frío traspasaba las pequeñas ranuras de la ventana impregnando el lugar, pero poco le afectaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo se había complicado todo en tan solo unas horas? Por primera vez no se sentía segura haciendo todo eso, no tenía noción alguna de lo que podría suceder ¿En qué momento se les fue todo de las manos?

Las dudas invadieron su mente como nunca antes. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso llegara tan lejos? ¿Por qué no dejaron todo como estaba e intentaron seguir viviendo?

Ella sabía la respuesta. La rabia, la tristeza, las razones… tantas cosas.

Pero ahora habían sido descubiertas. Si bien no hicieron nada, eso les complicaba los planes, no, más bien, les arruinaba los planes. Tal vez fuera lo mejor, tal vez ya era hora de regresar a casa y terminar con todo. Aunque sabía que era imposible, no solo por Sakura, ahora también por aquellos jóvenes. En especial Syaoran Li, no las dejaría ir hasta que le explicaran a que se refería la ojiverde con lo del asesinato de su madre, y no solo el de ella. No estaba segura de cuanta confianza podrían depositar en él.

Por otro lado estaba Eriol Hiraguizawa, la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Desde el primer momento le transmitió una enorme confianza, era demasiado astuto, demasiado observador. Nunca pensó en Sakura como en una asesina, sabía que no lo era. Probablemente como cualquiera, quisiera saber lo que sucedía, a qué se referían, pero no buscaba las respuestas, su interés era de sincera preocupación por la ojiverde.

A partir de ese momento estaba segura que no estarían solas, no podrían salir de esa tan fácilmente, pero tendrían en quien apoyarse, en especial Sakura. Ella siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla en todo momento, la ayudaba lo más que podía siendo una simple humana, pero mágicamente su amiga estaba por su cuenta.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, sin saber en qué momento, se quedó profundamente dormida.

**-----------------**

Despertó de golpe. Otra pesadilla. La castaña se levantó lentamente y vio el reloj, 3:23 am., si acaso pudo dormir una hora. Sintió una brisa fría que la hizo estremecer, caminó hasta el closet y tomó una bata. En seguida se la puso y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina. Caminó distraída por el pasillo completamente oscuro. Le hizo recordar su niñez, cuando le tenía miedo a los fantasmas y esas cosas, ya todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Repentinamente escuchó un ruido haciéndola voltear. No había nadie. ¿De dónde había venido el ruido? No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa, ¿Y si era el espíritu que decían que habitaba la mansión? Respiró profundo girando hacia las escaleras y para seguir su camino, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías, ella ya había superado eso. Pero antes de dar un paso sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Los nervios regresaron nuevamente nublando su capacidad de razonamiento… Tal vez no lo había superado como creía.

- Oye…- escuchó en susurro cerca de su oreja, lo que bastó para hacerla dar un brusco salto con un grito ahogado.

Cuando su mente logró razonar se dio cuenta del joven de cabellos castaños que se hallaba frente a ella con una ceja levantada. Observó como la expresión del chico se volvía burlona lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

- No sabía que la Card Captor fuera tan miedosa - le dijo Syaoran con burla.

- ¡Yo no soy…! - pero se interrumpió. Pensándolo mejor, lo menos que quería en ese momento era estar peleándose con un idiota desconocido - no voy perder mi tiempo contigo - y diciendo esto comenzó su andar a su destino original.

- Espera - le dijo el castaño tomándola por un brazo y empujándola hacia la pared para quedar frente a la chica acorralándola. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, su semblante era ahora frío - No me separaré de ti hasta que me cuentes lo que sabes.

- Pues parece entonces que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos - le contestó de la misma forma para luego empujarlo y seguir su camino.

Bajó la escalinata caminando hacia la cocina y una vez ahí buscó un vaso llenándolo con agua. Se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban un mesón ubicado en el medio del lugar. Dio un largo trago suspirando satisfecha, sentía la garganta seca. El estúpido de Li creía que con esa actitud la iba a intimidar, pero se equivocaba, el no conocía a Sakura Kinomoto.

Se quedó ahí observando los rayos de la luna reflejados por la ventana. Había dejado de llover y por fin las nubes se habían disipado. La nostalgia volvió a ella, a veces las ganas de regresar la hacían dudar, quería dejar de sufrir, pero tenía que llegar hasta el final, tenía que encontrar el porqué. Lo haría, no le importaba quien se interpusiera en su camino, sabía que ahora tenían algunas trabas, pero no impediría buscar respuestas, no solo por ella, por Tomoyo también.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y caminó de vuelta, pero antes de comenzar su regreso le llamó la atención algo que había pasado por alto cuando bajó, la puerta del salón estaba entreabierta dejando ver una leve luz proveniente de lo que ella suponía era la chimenea. Se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó con cuidado. Era uno de ellos. Estaba sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda pero podía distinguir perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Clow…- susurró la castaña. Había sido lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado pero el ojiazul volteó a verla.

- Sakura - la llamó con una cariñosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa se le hizo tan familiar, le recordó tanto a su padre. Cuanto lo extrañaba. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Eriol al ver que la ojiverde se había quedado viéndolo sin decir nada.

- Eh… Sí, estoy bien - le dijo acercándose a él.

- ¿Te molesta que te hable con tanta confianza? - invitándola a sentarse su lado.

- No… para nada…- aceptando su invitación. Se sentó encogiendo las piernas rodeándolas con los brazos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se quedó viendo el fuego, el calor que emanaba era reconfortante.

- Siento haberte dado tantos problemas, Sakura - habló el inglés después de algunos minutos de silencio - siento no haberme presentado antes.

- No hay porque sentirlo. Esos tiempos los recuerdo con mucho cariño, tantos increíbles momentos, todo por lo que me hiciste pasar… me enseñaste mucho y te lo agradezco. Además… - sonrió ante el recuerdo - tuve la oportunidad de conocer algo del pasado de mi hermano, de conocer a una gran persona como lo es la profesora Mitsuki. - suspiró - Me pregunto cómo estará.

- Kaho está muy bien, siempre te recuerda - le contestó. La chica lo miró un poco sorprendida mientras el ojiazul le regalaba una misteriosa sonrisa - Me mantuvo informado, lo necesario. Me decía que un día tenía que verte yo mismo y darme cuenta que mi vida pasada había hecho la elección correcta.

- ¿Tu vida pasada?

- Desde antes de morir el Mago Clow ya había visto a su heredera.

- Entonces… no tenía opción…

- Por tu magia y por tu corazón eras la indicada.

Debería estar más que sorprendida pero siempre esperó algo como eso, Tomoyo se había encargado de prepararla. Su amiga era muy perspicaz, siempre le comentaba alguna posibilidad como esa.

- Siempre preferí darte tu espacio, desarrollarte por ti misma. Ahora me arrepiento - le dijo Eriol prosiguiendo, pero esta vez con una mirada seria y su vista al frente - sentí el momento en el que abriste el libro, el despertar de Kerberos, tu primera captura… Tus poderes se fueron desarrollando poco a poco pero de una manera impresionante, hasta que recolectaste todas las cartas y llegó el momento del juicio, y con él, el despertar de Yue. Sabía que todo saldría bien y me preparé para ponerte las pruebas que te llevarían a ser la dueña de las cartas.

"Entre tanto yo me encontraba ya con la familia Li y entrenando con el futuro líder del concilio. Siempre tuve la intención de ir a verte pero me pareció que lo mejor era, como ya te dije, que tú misma desarrollaras tu poder, aunque eso no impedía el que pudiera ir por lo menos a dar un vistazo pero con mis compromisos decidí desechar la idea por el momento. Hasta ahora me he puesta a pensar que no comparto toda la sabiduría del Mago Clow. Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte no haber ido a verte, a ayudarte. Tal vez estarías feliz en estos instantes.

Sakura lo miró con atención. Su semblante era serio y no le regresaba la mirada, pero podía distinguir verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos. - Ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está y hay que vivir con ello. No vale la pena recordar lo que se hubiera podido hacer.-

Esta vez el níveo volteó a verla. La miró unos segundos y luego le regalo una leve sonrisa. - Por cierto, disculpa por lo que pasó con Vacio.-

- No te preocupes - hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró nuevamente - Quería mucho a Ryu, el me permitió crear una carta propia que luego, junto con Vacio, se transformó en Esperanza. Por él logré salvarlos a todos y sí, me dolió mucho que no recordara el afecto que me profesaba, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que el que lo hubiera olvidado significaba que nuestros destinos no estaban unidos de esa forma y que lo que sentíamos no era más que un enorme cariño. Nos gustábamos y nos deslumbraba la expectativa del primer amor, solo eso.

"Para cualquiera ese sentimiento hubiera podido llegar a serlo, pero el hecho de que lo haya olvidado… el verdadero amor no podría perderse tan fácilmente, por lo que puedo decir con seguridad que lo que compartíamos no hubiera llegado a eso. Y otro detalle importante es que nunca pude compartir mi secreto con él, algo dentro de mi me lo impedía. Al final terminamos siendo buenos amigos, nada más. Así que ya ves, no tienes de que disculparte.

Nuevamente posó su barbilla sobre sus rodillos cerrando los ojos. Estar con Eriol la relajaba, la calma que le transmitía le recordaba a su padre, también a Yukito. Sentía que realmente podía confiar en él.

- A pesar de no estar cerca, siempre me he preocupado por ustedes, Sakura. Siempre he estado al pendiente hasta que simplemente se me hizo imposible localizarte. A partir de la transformación de las cartas, tus poderes se fueron desarrollando más de lo que me imaginaba y tu control sobre ellos hacía más difícil sentirte ya que lograbas pasar desapercibida, pero aún podía sentir a Kerberos y a Yue perfectamente.

"Todo parecía estar bien hasta hace dos años, cuando sentí tu energía crecer increíblemente pero corrompida. Me preocupé y más aún cuando luego no pude sentir ni siquiera a tus guardianes. Nadie más que yo percibió tal poder. Fui a buscarte de inmediato pero no había rastro de ti ni de tu familia - suspiró antes de continuar - Siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ayudarlos, sea lo que fuera por lo que estuvieras pasando. Espero que algún día puedas contarme completamente lo sucedido.

Eriol le dirigió la mirada y la vio asentir sin abrir los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Las llamas se habían consumido y ahora lo único que quedaba era brasa. El ojiazul observó a su heredera, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Realmente lamentaba el no haberla buscado antes, pero ahora que la había encontrado era su obligación cuidar de ella y ayudarla. Era su responsabilidad.

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. La dejó sobre la cama arropándola para luego salir cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Giró la cabeza sonriéndole al castaño que se hallaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con una mirada seria.

- ¿Tampoco podías dormir? - le preguntó Eriol acercándose.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? - le preguntó Syaoran ignorando su pregunta.

- Se había quedado dormida en el salón, no podía dejarla allá abajo - le dijo el ojiazul sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta que su amigo buscaba.

- Eriol…- le dijo en tono de advertencia.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo…- le dijo sonriéndole de forma sugerente - te hubiera gustado ser tú el que la llevara en brazos, llevarla hasta su cama - le decía satisfecho logrando ver, a pesar de la oscuridad, un color rojo que comenzaba a cubrir el rostro del joven Li - No creas que no me di cuenta como la miraste…

- ¡Eriol! - le exclamó sonrojado y avergonzado el castaño. El níveo se dirigió a su habitación entre silenciosas carcajadas. Abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar volteó a ver al ambarino.

- Estoy haciendo lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho - y dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación. La seriedad de sus palabras lo había dejado helado. Sabía lo preocupado que había estado por su heredera y ahora que la encontraba depositaba toda su confianza en ella, y en su amiga.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin saber nada de ellas? No sabían aún cuanto más estaban involucradas en todo eso, incluso siendo la reencarnación de Clow ¡No podía fiarse de las personas así de fácil! Suspiró con pesadez, esa sola noche le había dejado muchas interrogantes. Una de ellas era sobre el asesinato de la madre de esa chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Era imposible, pero y si…

¡Maldición! Le desesperaba que Eriol fuera de esa forma y que creyera en ellas ciegamente, porque si bien no había dicho nada, estaba seguro de que así era. Pero lo enloquecía más aún, y era lo que no lo había dejado dormir, el hecho de que él mismo no quisiera pensar en que esa chica tuviera algo que ver, pero se obligaba a hacerlo y más después de lo que había dicho.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acostó intentado conciliar el sueño. Esos acontecimientos habían servido para sacarlo de su vida normal, sumida en la rutina y las obligaciones. Desde niño siendo enseñado para ser el futuro líder del clan Li, y con la muerte de su padre sus clases y entrenamientos se hicieron mucho más arduos y constantes. Y luego no solo para eso, también estaba destinado a asumir el liderazgo del concilio. No tenía opciones, no podía elegir, hasta esposa ya tenían pensada para él. Aunque tenía que admitir que nunca había intentado imponer sus propios intereses. Su vida ya estaba planeada, a veces llegando a pensar, incluso, que desde antes de su nacimiento.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de parar, nunca necesitó demasiadas horas de sueño pero era necesario descansar un poco, por lo que se obligó a dormir. Algo le decía que sería un largo día.

**-----------------**

Una figura se escondía en la oscuridad del enorme jardín. Había recorrido la extensión del terreno observando cualquier movimiento en la mansión. No podía entrar, no lo había sentido en un principio, pero para asegurarse utilizó un hechizo que descubrió otro que se extendía por toda la casa. Un pie en ella y su poder y su presencia quedarían al descubierto. Sin duda, la persona a la que le pertenecía aquella presencia era poderosa, no era un hechizo fácil y menos esconderlo tan impecablemente.

No esperaba localizar al sujeto en ese lugar pero al comprobar la existencia de magia no lo dudaba y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al encontrar a Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa en la residencia. Además de ellos, se encontraban dos mujeres, lo que era probable que una de ellas fuera a quien estaban buscando, pero se imaginaba que las dos estaban involucradas.

- Que desperdicio, son unas preciosidades…- dijo el extraño mientras su rostro era surcado por una macabra sonrisa.

**-----------------**

Se removió en el sillón. Se quejó levantándose lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Caminó hasta el baño y encendió la ducha, y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara se miró en el espejo logrando ver unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, definitivamente necesitaba una larga ducha. Se quitó la ropa entrando bajo el agua, se sentía tensa, no había sucedido demasiado pero aún así el peso era enorme.

Después de largo rato cerró las llaves del agua y tomó una toalla cubriéndose con ella. Se dirigió a su closet y una vez frente a él lo abrió descubriendo numerosas y hermosas prendas de vestir. Tomó unos jeans oscuros y una blusa azul manga larga que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, su ropa interior y entró nuevamente al baño. Se vistió y terminó de alistarse, luego se puso unas zapatillas bajas y salió de su habitación con dirección a la de su amiga. Para su sorpresa Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo cepillándose su cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, y totalmente vestida.

- ¿Y este milagro? - dijo la amatista con fingida conmoción para luego mantener una exagerada expresión preocupada - ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?

- No exageres Tomoyo, no es para tanto - le contestó levemente ofendida - no es como si nunca lo hiciera.

Tomoyo rió. - Pero sin duda no es algo que se vea todos los días - se giró hacia la puerta pero antes de desaparecer la volteó a ver - Veré si los invitados ya se levantaron e iré a preparar el desayuno. Te espero abajo.

- De acuerdo - le dijo Sakura sonriéndole para luego volver a mirarse en el espejo.

La nívea cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó su andar hacia las habitaciones de los jóvenes pero un estallido la hizo detener bruscamente. Se giró, había venido del cuarto de la ojiverde.

- Sakura - susurró precipitándose al lugar sintiendo pasos detrás de ella. Abrió la puerta y su expresión se tornó preocupada y aterrada, la habitación estaba destruida - ¡Sakura!

**-----------------**

**Como pueden ver mostré algunas momentos donde sale el enemigo xD y también comenté algunos sucesos del pasado que me emocionaba presentar xD Y pues como vieron habrá un poco de acción, aunque como dije no me creo muy buena en eso pero haré lo mejor que pueda =) Bueno solo me queda decir que espero que lo disfruten y cualquier cosita pues me avisan xD**

**Saludos!!  
C-ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, me he tardado un poco, entre falta de inspiración y exámenes pues se me han complicado las cosas xD, pero aquí estoy con otro capi. Hice lo que pude con la escena de acción, espero que les parezca decente, me ha costado bastante xD. Bueno sin nada más que decir, el capi…**

**Después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

La amatista se adentró más en el lugar, pero antes de intentar dar búsqueda a Sakura en la habitación, un rayo de energía entraba por el lugar del primer impacto dirigiéndose directamente hacia Tomoyo. No tenían tiempo para reaccionar. De un momento a otro la chica se sintió caer con un peso encima de ella.

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo! - le dijo una voz familiar ayudándola a levantarse.

- Sakura - logró articular cuando logró recobrarse del aturdimiento causado por la caída. Salieron de prisa del lugar siendo seguidas por los dos jóvenes.

Se adentraron en el pasillo rápidamente para evitar ser ubicados desde afuera. Era probable que percibieran el hechizo que la castaña había puesto en la casa, cualquier presencia extraña para ella sería percibida aunque el sujeto pretendiera ocultarla. Pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento eso ya no sería una excusa.

- ¡Maldición! Si no hubiera olvidado activar a _Escudo_ nuevamente… -

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Syaoran atento a todo su alrededor.

- ¿Seguro que no lo sabes? - le contestó la castaña con otra pregunta deteniéndose frente a él.

- ¿Insinúas que nosotros los trajimos? - exclamó el ambarino frunciendo el ceño. Los níveos se habían detenido igualmente observándolos.

- ¡¿Quién más estaría tras nosotras?! -

- Sakura, cálmate - intervino Eriol colocando una mano en el hombro de la ojiverde haciéndola voltear hacia él - Ten por seguro que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto. Piénsalo. Las hubiéramos podido atacar anoche fácilmente.

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos. - Alguien en el concilio debe estar trabajando a sus espaldas.-

- ¡Eso es imposible! - dijo encendido el castaño.

- ¡Sabes que no lo es! -

- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó Tomoyo - no creo que sea momento para discutir esto teniendo al enemigo rodeándonos.

- Tiene razón, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos, en cualquier momento entrarán - intervino Eriol dirigiendo su mirada hacia Syaoran, el cual mantenía una mirada fría pero entendió en seguida lo que su amigo le quería decir. No era momento para continuar. Estiró su mano derecha concentrándose, haciendo aparecer una majestuosa espada.

- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muéstrate ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! - pronunció el ojiazul haciendo aparecer un largo báculo y bajo sus pies una insignia que Sakura ya conocía.

- Mago Clow - susurró la castaña. Decidió hacer lo propio y prosiguió a decir las palabras - Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muéstrate ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! - apareció un báculo más pequeño y con una insignia similar a la de Clow pero con una estrella en ella. Eriol no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

- Bien, es hora de seguir, no podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a ser encontrados - añadió el joven Li. Los demás asintieron y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras atrás de las cuales se divisaba un gran ventanal.

- Tomoyo, quédate cerca ¿De acuerdo? - la amatista asintió viendo a su amiga, quien se acercaba al cristal intentando ver algún movimiento afuera, intentando sentir algún rastro de energía - No logro percibir nada.

- Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí -

- Yo no creo que sea lo mejor - negó la castaña haciendo que el chino frunciera el ceño - a diferencia de nosotros tres, Tomoyo no tiene como defenderse allá afuera…

- ¿Y qué otra cosa sugieres? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí?

- Pues…-

- Sakura, él tiene razón, tenemos que salir de aquí. Encerrados en esta casa hay pocas posibilidades de escapar - interrumpió la nívea.

- Pero…-

Sin darles oportunidad de decir una palabra más, una explosión se originó tras de ellos haciendo estallar los vidrios del ventanal. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo habiendo intentado cubrirse ante la sorpresa por lo cual algunas partes de sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y algunas zonas de sus cuerpos con ciertas cortadas.

Esta vez Sakura puedo percibir un nuevo ataque dirigido a Tomoyo. Se incorporó rápidamente para colocarse frente a su amiga.

- _¡Escudo!_ - segundos después otro rayo de luz chocaba contra muralla invisible invocada por la castaña. Pudo divisar unas figuras entre los árboles y aprovechó para atacar - _¡Tormenta!_

En seguida los árboles comenzaron a batirse violentamente mientras un gran remolino aparecía alrededor de aquellas figuras. Podían escuchar unos gritos provenientes del lugar. Syaoran y Eriol observaban la escena sorprendidos, era impresionante el poder de la carta.

En esos segundos de distracción uno de los sujetos que había logrado escapar del hechizo, ataviado con una larga capa negra, logró llegar hasta Sakura y antes de que ésta ni los otros presentes pudieran actuar, la golpeó de cerca con una bola de energía en el estómago haciéndola volar escaleras abajo. Todo en el exterior volvió a la tranquilidad.

- _¡Dios del Trueno, ven!_ - invocó el castaño dirigiéndolo al enemigo, el cual logró esquivar el ataque desapareciendo.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó la amatista echando a correr al lugar donde su amiga intentaba con esfuerzo, levantarse conteniendo el dolor producido por el impacto del ataque y la fuerte caída. Corrió con desesperación hasta ser interceptada por otro de los sujetos, pero antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo una fuerte ráfaga lo empujó contra una pared. Tomoyo volteó por unos segundos observando al joven que la había ayudado en forma de agradecimiento, luego siguió rápidamente su camino por las escaleras hacia Sakura.

- ¡Todos! ¡Vayan por ellas! - se escuchó decir afuera. De un momento a otro, varias sombras entraron a la casa dirigiéndose directamente a las chicas. El ojiazul y el ambarino se precipitaron ágilmente hacia ellas invocando algunos hechizos logrando apartar momentáneamente a los enemigos. La nívea había logrado llegar hasta la ojiverde ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Los dos chicos se acercaron, Eriol se posó al otro lado de Sakura rodeándose el cuello con uno de los brazos de ella y tomándola por la cintura para darle un mejor apoyo, mientras Syaoran se colocó frente a ellos en posición de ataque.

Delante de él se encontraban tres individuos con capas negras ocultando totalmente sus rostros. Aún así podía ver que sus miradas iban dirigidas solo a las jóvenes, no tenían intención alguna de atacarlos a ellos, simplemente eran una piedra en el camino. Se volteó bruscamente al darse cuenta que ahora estaban rodeados, otros tres aparecieron detrás de ellos y uno último se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras. Por la forma en que observaba todo debía ser el cabecilla.

Sakura se soltó del ojiazul enderezándose y aguantando el dolor sin emitir sonido, para dar la cara a los enemigos a sus espaldas, manteniéndose delante de Tomoyo. Eriol hizo lo mismo colocándose a un costado de la amatista, mientras el joven Li retomó su posición frente a los tres primeros.

- ¡Ataquen! - exclamó el líder. Pero la ojiverde se les adelantó invocando una nueva carta.

- _¡Niebla!_ - y en un instante una densa bruma apareció en el lugar.

No se lograba ver nada, pero esto no impidió que los encapuchados se precipitaran hacia ellos lográndose escuchar algunos ataques. Pedazos de cemento se percibían alrededor debido a las grandes explosiones de poder, dejando a su paso destrozos en la que momentos atrás era una hermosa mansión. Desde la parte superior, el líder observaba con atención intentando ver algo entre la niebla, divisando superficialmente destellos de innumerables hechizos. Tener a aquellos dos en el lugar les estaba entorpeciendo demasiado las cosas.

Para Syaoran Li la bruma no era un gran problema. Si bien dificultaba la visibilidad, estaba entrenado para no depender únicamente de su vista. Sus contrincantes eran hábiles, algunos de sus ataques estuvieron cerca de herirlo, pero la densa niebla les impedía dar alguno certero. Eran buenos, debía admitirlo, pero él era mejor. Sabía que lo que buscaban era quitarlo del medio para llegar a sus verdaderos objetivos, pero no lo iba a permitir.

Al otro lado del salón, Sakura había invocado a _Escudo_ para proteger a Tomoyo de las torpes arremetidas entretanto Eriol se defendía y las protegía hábilmente, como se esperaría de la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Pero por más fuerte que fuera, no podría él solo con los cuatro restantes. La nívea se percató de esto, se sentía como un estorbo, no podía permitir que el joven inglés se sacrificara por las dos. Por más preocupada que estuviera por su amiga, sabía que debía dejarla actuar con ellos.

- ¡Sakura, ayúdalo! ¡Yo estaré bien! - y diciendo esto salió del campo protector corriendo hacia la deriva.

- ¡Tomoyo! - pero no le dio tiempo de seguirla. Estuvo a punto de salir herida de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos al percibir un ataque hacia ella. Sintió el calor de varios hechizos a su alrededor, logrando visualizar el origen de un relámpago cortante que pasó cerca de su mejilla al ser esquivado. Invocó la carta _Fuego_ logrando encontrar la ubicación de los sujetos y envolviendo a uno de ellos en un remolino de llamas. El hechizo que había colocado en la mansión aún no se disolvía por completo por lo que concentrándose logró prevenir un próximo ataque.

En un segundo, su báculo se transformó en una delgada espada invocando la carta correspondiente para estar a la par de su contrincante, quien iba a arremeter contra ella con esa misma arma. Antes de confrontarlo, activó otra carta y se dispuso a pelear. Se escuchó el choque de ambos objetos y a uno de ellos haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

El encapuchado se había lanzado contra ella con la intención de hacerla caer incluso aunque esta se defendiera, era mágica y físicamente más fuerte que ella, o eso pensaba. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica lo había confrontado con una espada, pero aún más que no hubiera retrocedido ni un centímetro con el golpe de ambas armas, incluso no parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo por hacerle frente. Siguió atacando con furia y aunque algunos de los ataques eran difícilmente evadidos, la mayoría eran detenidos y regresados haciendo de él la víctima. Retrocedió. Aunque no veía nada sabía que su objetivo estaba delante de él, no hacia intento por escapar. Recitó un hechizo y se lanzó nuevamente contra la castaña pero esta vez sin ir directo hacia ella, sino abanicando su espada antes de acercarse. Disparó una serie de ondas brillante que la ojiverde esquivó con gran esfuerzo, dejando que algunas cayeran cerca de ella estrellándose a ambos lados contra el suelo, logrando verse unos cortes limpios y profundos en él. Sintió un ardor en varios lugares de su cuerpo, no había logrado evitarlas del todo.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar ya que otras ondas fueron hacia ella. Ignorando el dolor, las esquivó como pudo y arremetió contra su enemigo, el cual, sorprendido, se defendía con dificultad de los hábiles y tremendamente fuertes golpes de la espada de la joven.

- ¿De dónde diablos saca tanta fuerza? - susurró para sí mismo, aunque siendo escuchado por la chica, la cual sonrió.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de hacer algo más, Sakura le dio un golpe certero que lo dejó inconsciente al momento.

Eriol percibió igualmente las intenciones de los enemigos. Intentaban todo lo posible por hacerlo a un lado, pero simplemente no se los permitía, más aún cuando él si podía ubicarlos. Un simple hechizo cortesía de su anterior vida. Pero sin duda no eran principiantes, algunos conjuros lo habían sorprendido realmente e incluso lastimado, tenía varias heridas profundas a causa de ellos. Eran complejos y agotadores, y aún así seguían atacando con fuerza. Estaban muy bien entrenados. Uno de ellos había salido volando contra una pared mientras el otro se lanzaba contra él. Haciendo un movimiento con su báculo logró que su ataque se regresara a él hiriéndolo.

Antes de lograr acabar con ellos, una ofensiva logró tomarlo por sorpresa haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Anticipándose a sus movimientos, apareció el símbolo que lo caracterizaba siendo los enemigos envueltos por una densa oscuridad. Todos sus miedos se veían reflejados, intentaban defenderse pero de nada servía, eran poco a poco consumidos por sus propios temores, cada vez más intensos. Cayeron inconscientes. Efectivo pero tenía sus consecuencias, reflejaba también sus propios miedos, y aunque había estado entrenando para no dejarse afectar, aún no lograba la fortaleza de su antepasado.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose para salir de aquello. Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, escuchando una voz conocida que logró hacerlo salir de aquel mundo en su mente.

- Eriol, ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó preocupada Sakura.

- Sakura… Sí, estoy bien - le contestó observándola. Antes de poder decir algo más escucharon unos fuertes golpes y unos gritos de dolor.

- ¡Li! -

- ¡Kinomoto! ¡Dispersa la niebla! -

La joven lo hizo de inmediato desactivando la carta. En seguida vieron a los seis sujetos, algunos inconscientes otros mal heridos. Observaron al Syaoran, el cual, al igual que ellos, no había sido capaz de salir ileso. Sakura buscó a Tomoyo con la mirada. La encontró al otro lado de lugar, a salvo. Pero había algo extraño, no había expresión alguna en su rostro con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Tomoyo? - exclamó la ojiverde acercándose un poco, pero una risa se escuchó por todo el lugar haciéndolos voltear hacia su fuente. De un momento a otro, todos los subordinados desaparecieron.

- Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no esperaba que acabaran así, pero al final, ella lo facilitará todo - dijo el líder refiriéndose a Tomoyo mientras recitaba rápidamente unas palabras en susurró, apuntado con sus manos a la amatista y de las cuales emanaba una poderosa energía convirtiéndose en una creciente luz. Sakura se percató del acelerado incremente de esa esencia y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su amiga.

Sin poder hacer algún movimiento, los jóvenes vieron como la castaña se lanzaba sobre la nívea murmurando una palabra, mientras el enemigo lanzaba un poderoso ataque hacia ellas que los cegó. Cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo por la fuerza del hechizo, escuchando un gran estruendo y cubriéndose cuando sintieron varios escombros caer sobre ellos.

Poco después no se escuchaba sonido alguno, todo parecía estar en calma. El ojiazul y el ambarino se levantaron lentamente observando el lugar, al perecer el último sujeto había desaparecido. Recorrieron la habitación con la mirada en busca de alguna señal que les dijera que las jóvenes estaban bien, pero como temían, no había nada. Se acercaron rápidamente a una gran pila de escombros que evidenciaba la zona de mayor impacto, presenciándose todo a su alrededor destruido.

- ¿Están…? - comenzó a preguntarse Li con preocupación.

- No - dijo su compañero concentrándose frunciendo el ceño - Puedo sentir la presencia de Sakura, sumamente débil.

En seguida se lanzó sobre los restos de la casa y comenzó a cavar en busca de sus cuerpos y antes de que pudiera percatarse, su amigo hizo lo mismo. No querían hacer uso de ningún hechizo debido a que no conocían su ubicación exacta, no querían lastimarlas. Lograron llegar a ellas. No sabían cómo habían conseguido evitar el ataque directo pero aún así estaban seriamente heridas. Sus cuerpos ensangrentados yacían inconscientes casi sin vida, necesitaban atenderlas de manera convencional rápidamente, un hechizo no bastaría para curarlas en tales condiciones, tendrían que ir poco a poco, pero antes tenían que asegurarse de evitarles la muerte.

Colocaron sus manos sobre ellas pronunciando un conjuro curativo para evitar que sus débiles latidos no se detuvieran por completo y las tomaron delicadamente entre sus brazos.

- Eriol… -

- A mi casa - le dijo seriamente y murmurando unas palabras un brillo los envolvió para encontrarse luego en un enorme salón - ¡Nakuru!

**-----------------**

_- "¡Tú! Tu eres… ¡Nos equivocamos! ¡Esa noche debiste ser tú!"_

- ¡No! - se despertó sobresaltada soltando al instante un grito ahogado, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se removió en la cama desesperadamente intentando que el malestar cediera para permitirle un momento de claridad. Respiró hondamente y tras varios minutos logró calmar el dolor. Se levantó con esfuerzo para quedar sentada, otorgándole una completa visión del lugar.

Era una gran habitación. Tenía una chimenea al fondo con una pequeña mesita al frente rodeada por unos sillones. En la pared derecha dos grandes ventanales se erigían con las cortinas corridas sobre ellos, estando en la separación entre una y otra, una hermosa peinadora de madera con un enorme espejo sobre ella. A la izquierda de la amplia cama en la que se encontraba, se hallaba una puerta de madera tallada, que imaginaba, se dirigía al baño, seguida, en la pared izquierda por un armario macizo. En esa misa dirección se veía la entrada de dos puertas igualmente de madera, y a un lado, no muy lejos, un pequeño aparador en el cual se sostenía un jarrón con flores, siendo estas reflejadas por otro espejo tras de él.

Lentamente se colocó hacia un lado, bajando los pies al piso. Sintió la suave tela de la alfombra que cubría la extensión de la cama y se puso de pie conteniendo el dolor que le produjo el hacerlo. Se apoyó en la cama cuando todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, pero sin darle importancia se encaminó hacia la puerta. La abrió sujetándose forzosamente al sentir que otro fuerte mareo amenazaba con hacerla caer. Terminó de abrir la puerta con un movimiento brusco, escuchándose un sonido sordo al otro lado y una maldición proveniente de una voz gruesa. Se apresuró como pudo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, yo… ¿Li? - preguntó al percatarse de cierto castaño cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- ¡Que torpe eres, Kinomoto! - le respondió con algo de rabia bajando una de sus manos y sobándose la frente con la otra regalándole una fría mirada.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna torpe! ¡Tú eres el despistado que no se da cuenta por donde cam…! - se interrumpió al sentirse sin fuerzas mientras sus piernas la traicionaban y esta vez iba directo al suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero rápidamente se sintió sujeta por unos fuertes brazos - Li…

- Si que eres idiota Kinomoto… - le dijo al tiempo que la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo a la habitación - …con semejantes heridas y vas como si nada.

- ¡Bájame! No necesito tu ayuda.-

- ¿En serio? - deteniéndose en medio del lugar - Intenta bajarte.

Se removió entre sus brazos intentando librarse pero un fuerte dolor la hizo detenerse. Para que mentirse, necesitaba su ayuda.

- ¿Ya? ¿Eso fue todo? - le preguntó el castaño con burla, mientras la ojiverde le regalaba una mirada asesina.

Reanudó la marcha hasta la cama. A diferencia de lo que pensó, el castaño la colocó delicadamente en el lecho y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la ropa que tenía puesta. Sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados, cubiertas por una franela blanca y unos shorts negros ligeros.

- Li… - lo llamó un poco sonrojada mientras este le revisaba el vendaje del brazo derecho.

- ¿Humm? - sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Quién me cambió? -

- ¿Eh? - esta vez mirándola sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

- Esta no es la ropa que yo tenía puesta, alguien me cambió. Acaso… ¿Eriol o tú…?

- ¡No! - le respondió ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello para que la chica no pudiera ver un pequeño sonrojo que se había posado sobre sus mejillas, acción que la castaña pasó desapercibida.

- ¿Entonces…? -

- Fue Nakuru -

- ¿Quién es…?

- La conocerás después, ahora debes seguir descansando - le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo he hecho? -

- Por dos días -

- ¿Dos días? - preguntó más para sí misma. De pronto recordó a su amiga y su rostro se llenó de preocupación - ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? - haciendo ademán de volver a levantarse a lo que Syaoran se acercó rápidamente a ella y la detuvo.

- ¡Quédate quieta! Ella está bien, aún no despierta pero está bien. Estaba bajo un hechizo pero logramos quitárselo y a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas se está recuperando, no estaba peor que tú - le dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa que logró tranquilizarla - además, tu anterior herida también se abrió. Debes descansar.

Se acostó lentamente resistiendo unas punzadas en su espalda, mientras veía al castaño abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que desapareciera por ella le dijo:

- Gracias, Li… creo que se me hará costumbre agradecerte -

- Sabes cómo podrías agradecerme - le dijo seriamente antes de salir por completo.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso lento observando la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Esperaba que mejoraran pronto, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. No podía creer que alguien en el concilio trabajara a sus espaldas. Jamás dudaría de su madre, era una mujer seria y fría, pero ante todo honorable, la cual había amado a su esposo profundamente y había aceptado su legado con el mismo respeto que él mismo. Le costaba pensar que algunos de los allegados a su madre estuvieran involucrados. Dentro de poco tendría que verla cara a cara; aún recordaba la corta conversación que había sostenido con ella el mismo día de la llegada a la mansión de Eriol.

_- Xiao Lang ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no has regresado? - le preguntó autoritariamente Ieran Li._

_- Madre, siguiendo una pista encontramos a unos sospechosos… - empezó el castaño._

_- ¿Y por qué no los has traído? - sin demostrar emoción alguna._

_- Nos atacaron cuando nos disponíamos a interrogarlos… - se detuvo un segundo esperando alguna interrogante por parte de su madre, pero al no recibirla prosiguió - … no pudimos detenerlos y los sujetos terminaron muertos._

_- ¿Pudieron averiguar algo sobre ellos? -_

_- Nada, en el lugar solo encontramos identificaciones falsas y sus rasgos indicaban procedencia japonesa. En cuanto pueda iré para presentarle más detalles - _

_- ¿Y los atacantes? - _

_- Estaban cubiertos, no pudimos distinguir sus rostros -_

_- De acuerdo. La próxima vez tengan más cuidado - le dijo seriamente - y dale las gracias al joven Hiraguizawa por su hospitalidad._

_- Si, madre. Hasta luego - _

Lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que estaría en la mansión de su amigo. Eriol lo había convencido de que lo más prudente era hacerlas pasar por muertas y de no decir nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si era cierto que había "traidores" en el concilio, lo mejor era hacerles creer que no habían sobrevivido al ataque, aunque aún así tendría que comentarle a su madre sobre Kinomoto y la joven Daidouji. Haría de cuenta que no sabía sus identidades, no obstante, estaba seguro que sus atacantes habían escuchado algo. Ya se les ocurriría que hacer con respecto a eso.

Llegó hasta su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Sentía que todo se le venía encima ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? ¿Cómo podían ocultarle todo eso al concilio? Era una locura. Todo ese asunto lo estaba desesperando, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo ni de cómo podrían resolverlo. ¿Harían bien encubriéndolas? ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de que había un traidor? No podía mantenerse tranquilo, a diferencia de Eriol. Él simplemente no dudaba, no las conocía pero creía firmemente en ellas. Eso lo desesperaba más aún,

Lo ojos comenzaron a pesarle. No había logrado dormir muy bien en esos días, prácticamente no había dormido.

Una fresca brisa entró por la ventana abierta sintiéndola como una caricia. Casi al instante y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

**-----------------**

- Ya terminé la curación por hoy - dijo una alegre voz entrando por la enorme puerta del despacho.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - preguntó el ojiazul sentado sobre una gran butaca con un libro entre sus manos.

- La joven Daidouji se encuentra mucho mejor, es más, acaba de despertar. La joven Kinomoto también se está recuperando, pero como habíamos previsto, tomará un poco más de tiempo para que se mejore por completo. ¡Ah! Y en cuanto a Syao, en este momento duerme como un bebé - apuntó la morena con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Nakuru - sonriendo por su ocurrencia.

- ¿Y qué harán a partir de ahora? -

- Esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco y obtener algunas respuestas - dijo mirando hacia un punto indefinido.

- ¿De verdad crees la teoría de los traidores? - preguntó ahora más seria, acercándose a Eriol.

- El concilio es el único involucrado en la investigación de los asesinatos y solo nosotros encontramos la pista que nos guió a ellas. No hay duda de que alguien estaba pendiente de nuestros pasos, haciendo todo lo posible por impedir que las chicas pudieran hacer algo más - cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a la enorme biblioteca - pero antes de hacer algo más necesitamos saber que le ocurrió a Sakura, cómo sabía sobre cada uno de los miembros del concilio involucrados en el asunto de su madre, cómo está tan segura que fueron los responsables.

- Sabes que no eres responsable de nada ¿Cierto? -

- Lo sé, pero pudo haber sido diferente - le respondió acercándose a la ventana - y de ahora en adelante, lo será.

El lugar se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de que alguno dijera alguna palabra.

- Espero poder conocer a Yue y a Kerberos, ansío verlos -

- Yo también… - notándose cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.

**-----------------**

Se despertó nuevamente pero esta vez se sentía mucho menos adolorida, las punzadas eran, sin duda más soportables. La habitación estaba poco iluminada, los rayos que se filtraban a través de las cortinas la primera vez que se percató del lugar habían desaparecido casi por completo. Se levantó lentamente siendo innecesario, se sentía considerablemente mejor; se acercó a los ventanales sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor, aún no podía exigirse demasiado. Abrió las cortinas confirmando sus sospechas, estaba atardeciendo.

Lo más probable es que les estuvieran haciendo constantes hechizos curativos, esperaba que Tomoyo estuviera bien. Se acercó hacia la puerta al lado la cama para luego abrirla dejando al descubierto un hermoso baño cubierto de mármol blanco. A la izquierda se encontraba una enorme bañera y su derecha una majestuosa regadera. Frente a ella estaba el lavamanos que consistía en una especie de plato de cerámica blanca y las piezas de acero, sobre un elegante anaquel blanco. Sobre él no podía faltar un vistoso espejo ovalado con bordes plateados. Y a un lado igualmente en blanco, el inodoro.

Se aproximó al lavamanos y notó que había un cepillo de dientes aún en su cajita. Imaginó que lo habían dejado ahí para ella. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo horrible que debía haber estado aquella mañana y se sintió tan avergonzada, Li la había visto así. De inmediato tomó el cepillo y luego se lavó el rostro. Salió de ahí pensando que en cuanto pudiera, tomaría un largo baño en la bañera.

Decidió abrir la ventana. Una suave brisa sopló reconfortándola. Se perdió en el horizonte y recordó el sueño que había tenido en la mañana, rememorando lo sucedido con el último sujeto ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Acaso aquella noche ella…

- ¿Sakura? - le interrumpió una voz familiar.

- ¡Tomoyo! - volteándose bruscamente dando una exclamación de dolor.

- Sakura, debes tener más cuidado - la reprendió acercándose con calma. Vestía una franela negra y unos pantalones cortos holgados. Estaba vendada en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero se veía en mejores condiciones que la ojiverde.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, estaba muy preocupada - dándole un delicado abrazo cuando la tuvo enfrente.

- Yo también - le respondió la amatista separándose - Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de la gran habitación ¿No? - con una pequeña risita recorriendo el lugar de con la mirada.

- Y del gran baño también - riéndose igualmente, siguiendo a su amiga a lo que podría tomarse como la pequeña salita y sentándose en uno de los sillones - ¿De quién es esta mansión?

- Nakuru me informó que es de Hiraguizawa. Ya me parecía que tenía un estilo muy inglés -

- ¿Nakuru?

- Nakuru Akitsuki, aunque me insistió tanto que tuve que acceder a llamarla por su nombre - le contestó con una sonrisa - Ella se ha encargado de cuidarnos y de curarnos estos días.

- Habrá que agradecerle de alguna forma -

- Realmente no ha sido nada - se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta dejando ver a una mujer alta de cabellos castaños muy oscuros - disculpen que las interrumpa, vine a ver si querían bajar a comer algo, deben estar hambrientas.

- Ahora que lo dice… - pero antes de decir nada, el estómago de la castaña contestó por ella haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¡Hay, que linda! - exclamó acercándose a gran velocidad, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura aún más.

Tomoyo soltó una risita levantándose de su asiento.- Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta Nakuru -

La ojiverde la imitó para luego seguir a ambas morenas hasta la puerta, pero antes de comenzar el recorrido hasta el comedor se dirigió a Nakuru:

- Srta. Akitsuki, quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia - de verdad, muchas gracias.

- Ya les dije que no ha sido nada - le respondió sonriendo - pero no me trates con tanta formalidad, llámame Nakuru, y espero que no seas tan terca como Tomoyo.

Rió por lo dicho. - No lo seré, si es así llámame Sakura -

- ¡Sakura! ¡Qué lindo nombre! - le dijo emocionada - ¡Ustedes son tan lindas!

Siguieron su camino mientras se escuchaba a Nakuru asegurando que debían tener todo un grupo de hombres tras de ellas y que con gusto les presentaría unos chicos muy guapos. Las amigas solo sonreían sin decir nada con pequeñas gotitas en sus cabezas.

**-----------------**

Su cercanía lo calmaba y al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso. Tal vez era el momento. Sintió como se separaba de él al tiempo que le agradecía, pero antes de que se apartara por completo le rodeó la cintura sorprendiéndola. La sintió estremecer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano libre para luego hacer lo mismo con sus labios.

- Syaoran…- pero antes de poder decir algo más, el joven acercó sus labios a los de ella en un leve roce. La escuchó suspirar sin intenciones de apartarse, haciendo que el castaño tomara sus labios en un beso. La besaba suavemente, despacio, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, era exquisito, adictivo; sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos, tímidamente la joven comenzó a corresponderle haciéndolo acercarla más a su cuerpo. Su contacto era inexperto, inocente y eso lo enloquecía, la quería, la quería solo para él.

Sintió como lentamente le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. La besó largamente hasta sentir la necesidad de profundizar el beso, por lo que la tomó por la nuca enredando sus dedos en su cabello, intensificando la caricia. Un ahogado suspiro lo hizo entusiasmarse lamiendo los labios de la joven, pid…

- ¡SYAORAN! -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! - preguntó exaltado despertándose de golpe.

- Nada, solo te llamaba para que fueras a comer. Si que tenías un sueño pesado, te llamé unas… Oye ¿Por qué tienes las mejillas rosadas? ¿Tienes fiebre? - colocando una mano sobre su frente.

- Nn.. no, no es nada Nakuru - le dijo apartándole la mano - en seguida voy.

- Humm… de acuerdo - saliendo de la habitación.

Se acostó nuevamente colocándose las manos sobre su rostro. Otra vez ese sueño, desde hacía un mes que lo estaba teniendo. No lograba distinguir su voz y ni ver su rostro. ¡Maldición! ¡Él no era ningún pervertido! Se quedó unos minutos más hasta calmarse.

Se levantó y se encaminó hasta el comedor. Ya en él se encontraban las dos jóvenes y Eriol.

- Que bueno que nos acompañas, Syaoran. ¿Qué tal tu siesta? - le preguntó su amigo al entrar a lo que respondió con una fría mirada - Ahora que estamos reunidos, deberíamos aprovechar esta velada para aclarar algunas cosas ¿No lo creen?

Sakura cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar, era necesario y no había escapatoria.

**-----------------**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Como ven ha llegado la hora de descubrir algunas incógnitas y bueno lo de Syaoran… eso para después xDD Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**C-ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Aquí estoy nuevamente! Me he tardado una eternidad y en el puesto de lectora no me gusta cuando esto sucede u.u pero bueno entre la universidad con una enorme cantidad de exámenes y trabajos, y las recientes vacaciones en las cuales no he encontrado nada de inspiración, pues cada cosa que escribía no me gustaba para nada. No estoy muy satisfecha pero tampoco quería tardarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Bueno los dejo con el capi.**

**Revelaciones del pasado.**

Tocaron la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Una vez adentro se encontraba un gran despacho con paredes rojas y columnas de dura madera. A la derecha se encontraba una majestuosa chimenea con dos cómodos sillones enfrente y a la izquierda una hermosa biblioteca de madera con gran cantidad de libros. Al fondo se encontraba un escritorio caoba con dos sillas al frente y un sillón atrás, este ocupado por una figura que daba la espalda admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

- ¿Está confirmado? -

- Sí, tal como le habíamos informado, han sido eliminadas.-

- Muy bien - respondió un sujeto cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto - Podremos proceder como lo teníamos planeado. Puedes retirarte.

- Sí, señor.-

**-----------------**

- Antes me gustaría saber cómo lograron hechizarte Daidouji - prosiguió Eriol después de un corto silencio.

Sakura suspiró al tener un poco más de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. No podría, simplemente no podría contarles todo, no estaba preparada para ello. Escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga al comenzar la explicación y volvió a la realidad, a pesar de su angustia tenía curiosidad por saber lo que le había sucedido a Tomoyo en aquel momento.

- En el instante en el que me separé de ustedes no supe a donde ir, con la niebla no lograba ver nada. Llegué hasta una puerta que supuse daba al salón pero antes de poder entrar por ella, unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda inmovilizándome…

_- ¡Suéltame! - exclamó la amatista mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre. En ese momento nadie podía ayudarla, estaba por su cuenta._

_- Eres mucho más hermosa en persona - le susurró al oído el sujeto encapuchado. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el mentón de Tomoyo acariciándolo por un momento antes de que ella apartara el rostro. Ante este movimiento, la tomó nuevamente pero de manera brusca por el mentón haciéndola voltear hacia él. _

_Tomoyo se topó con unos penetrantes ojos negros, sumamente oscuros y profundos. Tenía una mirada fría y cruel, y tuvo miedo. Solo podía ver esos ojos y una sonrisa que le heló la sangre, no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_- Es una verdadera lástima, pero me servirás muy bien - le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. La nívea se removía intentando escapar, pero era inútil. Con desesperación, sintió sus labios siendo tomados con premuera por su captor y saboreándolos con descaro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su mirada se nubló por completo._

- Y es lo último que recuerdo - finalizó Tomoyo un tanto indignada al recordar lo sucedido. Sakura miraba a su amiga un poco sonrojada. Se sentía molesta y a la vez avergonzada por lo que le había hecho el sujeto ¡La había besado! Que ella recordara, Tomoyo nunca había recibido su primer beso, al igual que ella.

- Ya veo - comenzó el ojiazul. Sakura lo observó a él y a Li, ambos permanecían inmutables - Sin duda el impacto fue más directo debido al beso, pero esto no era necesario para el hechizo.

- ¿Cómo que no era necesario? - preguntó la castaña con duda, no entendía bien lo que había querido decir. Eriol sonrió con gracia al igual que Tomoyo, mientras que Syaoran se colocó una mano en el rostro negando con la cabeza.

- Sakura… - dijo con gracia su amiga.

- ¿Qué? -

- Para ser tu heredera Eriol, es bastante despistada - se dirigió Syaoran a la reencarnación de Clow ignorando las mordaces miradas de la ojiverde.

Antes de proseguir, unas jóvenes del servicio llegaron con los almuerzos, permitiendo alargar el momento de las aclaraciones por parte de Sakura.

- Sakura… - la llamó el níveo haciéndole entender que esperaban por la explicación.

La castaña suspiró. Una cosa era tener esos recuerdos siempre presentes y otra tener que compartirlos con otros, eso los hacía más reales y más dolorosos. Miró a su amiga la cual le dirigió una mirada de compresión como apoyo para luego asentir.

- Bien - dejando los cubiertos a un lado fijando su vista en el paisaje que se mostraba a través de las ventanas - Todo esto comenzó hace cuatros años, con la muerte de mi madre. Por alguna razón esa mañana presentía que algo malo iba a suceder…

Y así fue.

_Al despertarse en la mañana sentía una extraña presión en su pecho, sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre Sakurita? - le preguntó un pequeño peluche amarillo._

_- No se Kero, tengo una extraña sensación, siento que algo malo va a ocurrir - le dijo con preocupación._

_- Tranquila Sakura, tal vez no sea nada - le contestó tratando de tranquilizarla - ¡Ahora apresúrate o llegaras tarde de nuevo!_

_- Pero si no es tan tarde… - alcanzando a ver el reloj - ¡Ay! ¡Llegaré tarde! ¡Kero! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? _

_Seguía escuchando las quejas de la castaña al dirigirse al baño. Miró hacia la ventaba consternado, no quería confirmárselo pero en sus condiciones mágicas no era probable que no fuera nada, tendrían que estar atentos. _

_- ¡Kero! Recuerda que después de la escuela iré a casa de Tomoyo a tomar el té - le dijo entrando precipitadamente, buscando sus cosas mientras se peinaba al mismo tiempo - mi mamá también estará allá, y mi papá y mi hermano llegarán tarde, así que podrás moverte con tranquilidad por la casa._

_- ¡Monstruo! ¡Baja a desayunar que se te hace tarde! - se escuchó decir desde el piso de abajo._

_- ¡Hermano! ¡No soy ningún monstruo! - gritó la ojiverde mientras tomaba su bolso y se ponía los zapatos._

_- Sakurita… - la llamó Kero con estrellitas en los ojos._

_- No Kero, hoy no te puedo llevar, pero prometo que te traeré unos dulces - dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_- ¡Siiiiii! - se escuchó mientras cerraba la misma detrás de sí._

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor en el cual la esperaba el desayuno ya en su puesto. Se sentó apresurada y comenzó engullir lo que tenía en su plato ayudándose con el jugo que tenía a un lado._

_- No, si es que los monstruos no comen, tragan - escuchó decir a su hermano apareciendo a su lado. _

_Sakura esperó unos segundos aún con la boca llena para luego darle un fuerte pisotón tomándolo desprevenido. Al escuchar algunos quejidos de dolor, la castaña sonrió con satisfacción. Se percató de la ausencia de su padre y de su madre recordando que ese día el primero tenía una conferencia temprano y la segunda tenía una reunión importante._

_- Si no te apresuras llegaras tarde… monstruo - escuchó desde la cocina. Antes de replicar se fijo en su reloj y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón._

_- ¡Cierto! - se precipitó hacia la puerta por sus patines - ¡Ya me voy hermano! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!_

_- ¡Adiós Sakura! ¡Intenta no asustar a nadie! -_

_- ¡Touya!_

Suspiró. Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro.

Siguió mirando hacia afuera con nostalgia.

Como extrañaba esos días.

_El día en la escuela había transcurrido con normalidad, pero aún no podía quitarse la sensación que la invadía desde la mañana. Miraba las casas pasar con rapidez a través de la ventana del auto de su amiga, mientras pensaba que ojala no fuera nada, como le había dicho Kero._

_- Sakura… Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó la persona a su lado._

_- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien - le contestó dirigiéndole una sonrisa._

_- Es que te noto algo distraída -_

_- No es nada, es solo que desde esta mañana tengo una extraña sensación, pero probablemente no sea nada - dijo dejando zanjado el tema._

_Llegaron a una enorme mansión. Una vez frente a la gran entrada, las puertas del auto fueron abiertas por unas mujeres con uniformes y gafas negras. La madre de Tomoyo le había proporcionado un cuerpo de guardaespaldas constituido por puras mujeres preparadas para todo._

_Se dirigieron a la terraza frente a la piscina donde ya se encontraban Sonomi Daidouji y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, primas aunque siempre se han tratado como hermanas. _

_- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Sakura! - exclamó Sonomi acercándose y dándoles un abrazo-¡Qué bueno que llegan! _

_- ¿Cómo estás mamá? ¡Hola tía Nadeshiko! - _

_- ¡Hola mamá! - dijo Sakura acercándose a abrazarla. Frente a ella se encontraba la mesita con el té y gran variedad de dulces._

_- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Sakura?- le preguntó su madre apaciblemente._

_- Bien, sin ninguna novedad -_

_Pasaron la tarde conversando, comentando algunas anécdotas de su juventud. Entre ellas la historia de los padre de Sakura, a lo que Sonomi hizo un gesto de disgusto, detestaba a Fujitaka Kinomoto por haberse llevado de su lado a su querida prima. Su familia se opuso al matrimonio, pero eso no fue impedimento, y debido a esto tuvo que separarse de Nadeshiko por varios años, hasta que sus hijas se conocieron en la primaria. No pudo evitar la emoción que sintió al ver a Sakura por primera vez, la reconoció en seguida._

_Un rato después cruzó la puerta el padre de Tomoyo incorporándose a la pequeña reunión. Ya había anochecido cuando las Kinomoto decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Se dirigieron a la puerta siendo acompañadas por la familia Daidouji._

_- Gracias por todo Sonomi - se despidió Nadeshiko con abrazo._

_- No ha sido nada, saben que son bienvenidas siempre - _

_- ¡Gracias por todo tíos! ¡Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo! - se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció en un instante al sentir una fuerte presencia mágica, pero antes de poder hacer algo una enorme explosión se originó frente a ellos haciéndolos caer bruscamente varios metros atrás._

_Sakura se encontraba semiconsciente, se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza y era probable que tuviera algunas costillas rotas. Intentaba enfocar su mirada hacia el lugar de la explosión pero la tenía nublada. Pudo distinguir la silueta de Tomoyo no muy lejos de ella y la de sus tíos más allá, pero no lograba distinguir a su madre._

_- ¿Mamá? - preguntó intentando incorporarse sin lograr ponerse de pie. Iba recuperando su vista pero aún no podía distinguir unas siluetas que no sabía en qué momento habían aparecido. Seguro eran los causantes pero estaba tan aturdida que no lograba sentirlos con claridad._

_- ¿Qué quieren? ¡Suélteme! - reconoció a la dueña de esa voz como su madre._

_- ¡Mamá! - _

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Quédate ahí! - _

_- ¡Suéltenla! - se escuchó decir al padre de Tomoyo mientras se precipitaba contra uno de los sujetos. Sakura pudo observar con más claridad ese momento y sintió cortársele la respiración cuando vio como un hechizo impactaba contra el cuerpo de su tío y lo arrojaba lejos dejándolo en el suelo inmóvil._

_- ¡NO! - escuchó exclamar a su tía._

_- ¡PAPÁ! - gritó la amatista aproximándose hacia él a pesar de sus heridas._

_- Tú, tu esencia, definitivamente debes ser tú - dijo una de las siluetas envueltas en túnicas negras dirigiéndose a su madre, la cual la tenía sujeta - ahora te toca a ti._

_- ¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! - exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia su madre aguantando el dolor mientras tomaba su llave, pero antes de llegar a ella siente una fuerte presión que la jala hacia atrás estrellándola contra la pared._

_- Dile adiós a tu madre, niña - dijo el sujeto con satisfacción._

_- Mamá…- dijo en un susurro, su voz no salía y no lograba ponerse de pie. Escuchó unas palabras y logró reconocer el hechizo, entrando en pánico. ¡Era tan débil! Su madre iba a…_

_- Sakura…-_

- Y… la mataron - terminó diciendo seriamente mientras, sin darse cuenta, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas - al igual que al padre de Tomoyo.

- Lo sentimos mucho - les dijo sinceramente el ojiazul hablando por los dos, siendo seguido por un asentamiento del castaño.

- Fui tan débil… ¡Nunca he merecido ser la heredera de las cartas! ¡Soy tan inútil que no fui capaz de protegerlos! - aumentando su llanto golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

Dolía, aún dolía tanto. Había pasado cuatro años con el constante recuerdo, pensándolo todos los días. Su único objetivo era encontrar la razón, al responsable.

Aún lo recordaba claramente, como si hubiera pasado un día, no cuatro años. No podía olvidarlo.

- Sakura… - la llamó Eriol acercándose.

- ¡No puedo…! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! - dijo levantándose bruscamente de la silla saliendo rápidamente del comedor.

- Es mejor dejarla sola en este momento - les dijo Tomoyo suavemente antes de que alguno saliera tras ella. Al fijar sus miradas sobre ella notaron sus ojos humedecidos, perdidos en un lugar más allá de aquella mansión - si me disculpan yo también me retiraré.

Se levantó de su silla y salió del lugar sin dirigirles la mirada. Ese recuerdo no solo había removido algo es Sakura, también en Tomoyo. También necesitaba un momento a solas.

**-----------------**

Se mantenían en silencio desde hacía un buen rato. El ojiazul se hallaba sentado en su sillón, pensativo. Aún quedaban varios cabos sueltos, pero no era el momento de buscar las respuestas. No habían llegado a la relación con el concilio, pero fuera de la forma que fuera ahora podía entender las razones de ambas para estar ahí. Los asesinos tenían una misión y la habían cumplido con una muerte extra, y Sakura y Tomoyo lo presenciaron todo sin saber el porqué.

Mientras, el castaño se encontraba apoyado con su brazo frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el atardecer. Le costaba creer que el concilio haya tenido que ver con esas muertes, necesitaba saber más, y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante pero no podía imaginar el tener que presenciarlo sin poder hacer nada.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron volver a la realidad, posando sus miradas sobre la nívea que en ese momento entraba por la puerta. Se veía más tranquila. Ahora estaba vestida con un modesto vestido azul, pero con su porte siempre elegante.

- Espero no interrumpir - dijo aceptando la invitación de Eriol a sentarse en un sillón cercano.

- En lo absoluto -

- Con respecto a lo sucedido en el almuerzo - comenzó captando la total atención de los varones - creo conveniente el que yo termine la historia.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura? - preguntó el níveo.

- Cuando fui a verla hace unos instantes se encontraba dormida. - suspiró. Recordaba todo lo que había sufrido por la pérdida de su padre al igual que por la de su tía, pero entendía el peso que sentía Sakura, aunque no lo decía, estaba segura que todos los días se culpaba, se culpaba el no haber podido hacer nada - No voy entrar mucho en detalles. Aproximadamente un año después, Sakura comenzó a tener constantes sueños sobre lo sucedido.

"Al principio eran pequeños momentos. Según ella, presenciaba todo desde afuera, se veía a ella misma y a todos los demás. A medida que pasaba el tiempo los sueños se hicieron más largos e incluso comenzó a sentir las presencias de los sujetos. Yue explicó que en todo ese tiempo sus poderes habían madurado y estaba siendo capaz de revivir el momento, aunque no se imaginó que pudiera llegar a sentirlos. - se detuvo un momento y suspiró. Cuando esos sueños comenzaron, supo que las cosas se complicarían - Con esto llegamos a una conclusión: si Sakura seguía desarrollando sus poderes podía lograr revivir la escena del todo, sentir sus presencias hasta lograr rastrearlas. Comenzó un arduo entrenamiento para aumentar sus poderes y cuando creyó estar preparada se dirigió al lugar donde todo sucedió, lo que alguna vez fue mi casa.

"Como habíamos pensado, una vez ahí todo resultó ser más sencillo. Sakura logró revivir todo tal como había sucedido, pudo reconocer las energías de aquellos sujetos y al final localizarlos fue demasiado fácil para ella, pero creo que nos confiamos demasiado - al decir esto su expresión se torno seria, ida - las cosas no salieron del todo como esperábamos, pero logramos obtener lo que buscábamos o por lo menos en parte.

El castaño sintió la mirada de la amatista al decir lo último. - ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

- Los sujetos eran un grupo de hechiceros japoneses liderados por un chino, Fang Chen, quien trabajó para uno de los hombres que los contrató antes de residir en Japón - dijo haciendo una pausa.

- ¿Hombres? - preguntó el ojiazul

- Seis hombres, para ser exactos - dijo sorprendiendo a Syaoran, eso quería decir que en el Concilio… - Tao Liang, Peng Xun, Zemin Mao, Hu Jiang, Shaoqui Wen… pero antes de llegar al sexto nombre, Fang murió de la misma forma que los primeros cuatro miembros del concilio que acabo de nombrar.

El chino no podía creerlo. Entonces no quedaban dudas, había traidores y estaban trabajando a sus espaldas, los habían estado siguiendo para dar con Kinomoto y Daidouji. No había otra explicación, solo los cabecillas del concilio sabían sobre sus investigaciones con respecto a las muertes recientes.

Todo cuadraba.

Ahora solo quedaba un hombre que podía aclarar las cosas: Shaoqui Wen. Tal vez hubiera podido imaginar a todos los demás en algo así, pero a Wen, un hombre jovial, leal y tradicionalista… no se lo esperaba. Ahora era el único que podía dar el nombre del sexto individuo, y se reducía a cuatro personas más, entre ellas…

_- "Mi madre…no…" -_

- Su madre no tiene nada que ver - intervino la amatista adivinando el pensamiento del castaño - cuando se refería a estos hombres, Fang se mofaba de la gran Yelan Li, la cabeza del Concilio de Oriente no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían a sus espaldas.

"Después de eso, esperamos un tiempo mientras yo arreglaba todo para venir sin que nadie más se enterara. Cuando todo estuvo listo, nos fuimos sin decir nada a nadie, creímos conveniente no involucrarlos, incluso si yo no fuera tan insistente, Sakura se hubiera venido sola. - dijo con una leve sonrisa - Nos dedicamos a investigar. Al principio no fue fácil, no lográbamos averiguar nada, pero con el tiempo conseguimos dar con algunos contactos. Estuvimos recabando información por casi dos años antes de actuar y a decir verdad lo hicimos muy bien. Averiguamos sobre todos los miembros del Concilio, desde los principales hechiceros del Consejo hasta el empleado que limpiaba, todo sobre sus familias - mirando al joven Li y luego dirigiendo su vista al ojiazul - y amigos, y por supuesto sus hechizos. En todo ese tiempo, Sakura se dedicó a aprenderlos y a contrarrestarlos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos. Esa información era prácticamente imposible de obtener y los hechizos tomaban años en ser perfeccionados. Sakura era muchos más poderosa de lo que se imaginaban, aunque en cuanto a la información la mayor responsable debía haber sido Tomoyo, su suspicacia y astucia eran increíbles, y ni siquiera gozaba de magia alguna.

- Estando preparada, Sakura decidió que era tiempo de ir directo con las fuentes. Intentamos primero con Tao. Nos sorprendió lo que había sucedido, no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones, un rayo de energía lo atravesó muriendo al instante. Fue lo mismo con Peng y Zemin, murieron de inmediato sin poder averiguar nada. Con Hu Jiang, para quien trabajaba Fang, Sakura se distrajo, logró decirle algo, unas palabras nada más antes de morir, pero suficientemente confusas como para dejarla pensativa y no darse cuenta de donde provenía el ataque esta vez.-

- ¿Qué le dijo? - preguntó el castaño.

- Algo relacionado con aquella noche, que quien debió haber sido es ella, lo que la ha hecho pensar…-

- Que la buscaban a ella y se equivocaron de persona.- completó Eriol con seriedad.

- Sakura no lo dice, pero sé que la ha perturbado, aunque no lo podemos asegurar… pero de ser así, todo el asunto será mucho peor para ella - dijo Tomoyo con pesar.

Syaoran se encontraba pensativo, eran demasiadas cosas que procesar. Tenía que advertirle a su madre pero no era prudente, no sin antes identificar al sexto hombre. Además, ¿advertirle qué exactamente? Los asesinatos de la madre de Kinomoto y del padre de Daidouji habían ocurrido hace cuatro años y aunque los habían atacado para callarlas, no sabían el verdadero trasfondo de todo el asunto. Había algo mucho más allá de todo eso.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó el castaño de manera general, llamando la atención de los otros presentes.

- Tenemos pensado hablar con Shaoqui - respondió la amatista.

- ¿Y que muera también? - un poco alterado.

- ¿Y qué propone que hagamos? - le preguntó con seriedad.

- Que se vayan y lo dejen en nuestras manos -

- ¿Cree que llegamos hasta aquí para dejarlo en manos de otros? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Irnos sin respuestas? ¡Esto no es solo su problema Li, es nuestro también! -

Syaoran bufó molesto mientras salía de la habitación. Estaba muy confundido.

- Debes disculparlo, tiene mucho que pensar. El hecho de que no puede confiar en aquellos en los que creía y respetaba, lo ha confundido. Lo han educado para no dudar de los grandes y respetados hechiceros del Concilio. Todo esto derrumba lo que creía conocer.

- Entiendo - respondió la nívea, ausente.

- Dime algo, hace dos años fui a buscar a Sakura y no encontré siquiera a su familia ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nosotras nos fuimos sin decir nada, lo más lógico es que fueran en nuestra búsqueda. Nos siguieron hasta China, pero logramos escondernos hábilmente. De vez en cuando mandamos una carta para hacerles saber que estamos bien -

- Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría saber, me imaginó que sabrás con respecto a qué - Tomoyo asintió a manera de respuesta - pero no las sabré por ti, ¿Cierto?

- Cierto. Como ya te había dicho, creo que eso no me corresponde -

Se produjo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por el inglés, cambiando de tema - ¿Todos sabían sobre la magia de Sakura? -

- Antes del incidente, no, no todos. Me lo imaginaba pero no lo tenía confirmado, Touya, su hermano, estaba al tanto de sus poderes desde antes. Al parecer posee cierta habilidad para percibir cosas paranormales y según él, siempre le pareció que su madre también lo hacía aunque ninguno decía nada. Solo quedaba decírselo a mi mamá y a su papá, y como cualquier persona no podían creerlo, pero al final lograron aceptarlo. - hizo una pequeña pausa levantándose con dirección a la ventana - Sakura se disculpó con ambos por no haber podido salvarlos, aunque ellos jamás la culparían, pero a pesar del tiempo, ella nunca dejará de culparse. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ella.

- ¿Y para ti? - la pregunta la tomó desprevenida haciéndola voltear hacia el joven inglés, quien la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Para mí? -

- Prefieres hablar sobre los sentimientos de los demás antes que de los tuyos, no te gusta exteriorizarlos, pero a mí realmente me gustaría saber cómo te sientes - su mirada de sincero interés.

Tomoyo volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana con una mirada nostálgica. - Inútil… así es como me siento. Intento ser fuerte, no mostrar cuanto me afecta todo esto, por lo menos ser un apoyo para Sakura, pero al final me siento más un estorbo que una ayuda.

No sabía porqué se lo había confesado, pero en cierta forma se sentía aliviada de poder decírselo a alguien.

- No creo que seas inútil - dijo una voz suave a su lado sobresaltándola ¿En qué momento el ojiazul había llegado hasta allí? - No creo que Sakura estuviera aquí de no ser por ti, no hubiera logrado averiguar todo lo que saben de no haberte tenido a su lado, no hubiera logrado hacer todo lo que ha hecho sin tu ayuda. Tienes una habilidad increíble que cualquiera, incluyendo hechiceros, darían todo por tener. - se detuvo un momento regalándole una sonrisa sincera - Eres alguien muy especial, Tomoyo. Sakura tiene suerte de tener a una persona que se preocupe tanto por ella.

Y con estas palabras salió del lugar. La amatista siguió sus pasos hasta que desapareció de su vista quedando sorprendida por lo que dijo. Volvió su mirada hacia el exterior surgiendo una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios; pudo ver a través de ella, supo hacerla sentir mejor. Ahora sabía que tenía a alguien más en quien confiar.

**-----------------**

Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos de la casa desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar. Se le hacía imposible que la mayoría del consejo actuara a espaldas de su madre, que hombres poderosos y respetados que alguna vez trabajaron con su padre, fueran los responsables de muertes inocentes. Aunque quisiera, no podía ignorar ese hecho, cualquier que fuera la razón, no podía permitirse aquello… ¡Necesitaba el porqué!

Ahora entendía que había sido muy estúpido de su parte decirle a Daidouji que se marcharan, el tampoco podría hacerlo, el también querría llegar al fondo de todo. Pero ir a hablar con Wen sería causar su muerte, la muerte de otro miembro del consejo. Era de los pocos a los que verdaderamente respetaba y le costaba creer que hubiera formado parte de eso, le costaba creer que todos ellos, los miembros más venerados del Concilio, pudieran hacer algo así.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el jardín de la mansión. Debía admitir que era hermoso, con plantas y flores variadas. Se adentró en él llegando a una zona de esplendorosos árboles, una suave brisa soplaba haciendo caer numerosos pétalos rosados.

_- "Pétalos rosados…" - _se sonrojó al recordar que en algunos de sus sueños en los momentos del… bueno, en ciertos momentos, comenzaban a caer esos pétalos.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó una voz conocida. El castaño volteó a ver a su interlocutora confundido, la cual se encontraba sentada bajo uno de los árboles - Estás un poco rojo.

Esto lo hizo sonrojar furiosamente, no sabía que se notara. - Sí, estoy bien, no es nada.

Se quedaron en silencio. El castaño la miró con atención mientras ella se dedicaba a mirar un punto desconocido. Se veía realmente triste, frágil y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes… habían perdido brillo. Se quedó ensimismado unos momentos y al darse cuenta movió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

Se concentró en la caída de los pétalos. Si mal no recordaba eran árboles de cerezo, por lo que los pétalos eran de sus flores. Eriol había hecho una buena elección al haber traído ese tipo de árboles a su jardín, eran realmente hermosos.

Flores de cerezo.

El ojiazul le había dicho que poseían otro nombre ¿Cuál era? Sintió a su acompañante moverse y volteó hacia ella, se había levantado. Una suave brisa sopló y varios pétalos volaron hacia el cabello de la castaña. Se acordó, también solían llamarse flores de…

- Sakura - dijo en susurro inconscientemente haciéndola voltear hacia él un poco sorprendida - lo... lo siento, yo solo… intentaba recordar el otro nombre de las flores.

Sakura le dirigió una leve pero triste sonrisa. - Mi madre me lo puso por ellas, le encantaban las flores de cerezo. Me parece increíble encontrar estos árboles en China, hace tanto que no veía uno.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, esos recuerdos volvieron con mucha fuerza y hace tanto que había retenido el dolor.

- Dis… culpa, estoy… pasada de llorona - intentado retenerse sin éxito alguno. Las lágrimas salían sin control y el castaño la miraba un poco preocupado sin saber qué hacer, mientras ella intentaba limpiar su rostro empapado.

Las piernas de la joven le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Syaoran se acercó rápidamente a ella, entretanto su llanto se intensificaba; entendió que no podía hacer nada más que una cosa. Se arrodilló a su lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Sintió como se poyaba en él, era probable que sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas, las sentía arder, no solía dar abrazos y menos a extraños, pero ella lo necesitaba así como él lo necesitó cuando era pequeño.

Una mirada azul observaba todo desde una ventana en lo alto de la casa mientras una enigmática sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

**-----------------**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me costó pero lo logré. Como han podido ver en este capítulo se descubren los sucesos previos que dieron inicio a la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, es genial leerlos y saber que opinan ^^. Sugerencias, opiniones, dudas o críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas, así como la lectura silenciosa, mientras les guste me siento realizada. Nos vemos en un próximo capi, espero no tardarme mucho esta vez u.u**

**C-ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok… ¡Me he tardado excesivamente demasiado! Entre falta de inspiración, inicio de clases, transcurso de las mismas + trabajos + evaluaciones… Mi cabeza no ha dado más, cada vez que quería escribir llegaba a una parte y hasta ahí u.u… pero hoy ¡por fin! He terminado el capítulo… espero que no muchos hayan olvidado el fic u.u… **

**Últimos días de recuperación. **

Habían pasado dos días y aún no lo había visto. Recordaba aquel cálido gesto y necesitaba agradecérselo, había significado más de lo que él podría imaginar. No le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a nadie, pero ese día no lo pudo evitar y luego en el jardín… simplemente se quebró. En ese instante se volvía a sentir terriblemente sola, tan culpable y tan inútil, deseando que todo acabara…

Ni siquiera frente a Tomoyo se mostraba de esa manera. Desde aquel entonces había intentado mantenerse fuerte, ser fuerte por ambas, conteniendo todo su dolor para no preocuparla. Se lo debía. Pero hasta hace dos días no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba de algo o de alguien en quien apoyarse, desahogando sus sentimientos sin preocuparse por lo demás. Y ahí estuvo el castaño, prácticamente un desconocido, otorgándole aquel simple gesto, rodeándola con sus brazos en silencio… justo lo que había necesitado por tanto tiempo.

Sakura se había aferrado a él llorando hasta calmarse poco a poco. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero el chino nunca tuvo intenciones de soltarla. Solo se escuchaban leves sollozos hasta que los mismos cesaron. Se había quedado dormida.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, se acercó lentamente a la ventaba notando el cielo completamente oscuro. Salió al pasillo sin escuchar ruido alguno, debía ser tarde. Y efectivamente lo era, confirmándolo al regresar y percatarse del pequeño reloj que reposaba en la elegante mesita de noche al lado derecho de su cama (la cual no había estado incluida en la descripción de la habitación pero que ahora se ha hecho necesaria xDD), el cual marcaba: 2:39 am. Volvió a la cama, la verdad aún se sentía cansada.

A la mañana siguiente esperó encontrarse con el castaño en el desayuno pero este no apareció. Se sentía muy agradecida con él aunque también un poco avergonzada, le había mostrado su lado más frágil, pero no se arrepentía, se sentía extrañamente bien. Se atrevió a preguntar el paradero del joven chino enterándose de su regreso al concilio la tarde anterior, para aclarar algunas cosas con su madre y no levantar sospechas.

Y ya habían pasado dos días. Eriol solo les había comentado que Syaoran había decidido pasar un poco más de tiempo con su madre, la castaña suponía que por seguridad. El ojiazul se notaba tranquilo, por lo que todo debía haber salido bien. Según lo que le había comentado Tomoyo en esos días, habían planeado contar un poco de la verdad para concordar con la versión que debían tener los traidores dentro del concilio, pero llenando los vacios de la historia manteniendo sus verdaderas identidades ocultas y confirmando sus muertes.

Pero no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder, no podía volver a mostrarse débil o sería posible caer por completo, terminaría por darse por vencida. No. Eso no debía suceder, no después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Y tampoco podía ir de nuevo a refugiarse en los brazos de un extraño. Un extraño sumamente atractivo.

La castaña movió su cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento mientras un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensado?

Aunque… tampoco era ciega.

Suspiró. Ahora se sentiría un poco más avergonzada al agradecerle.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mansión sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no prestó atención a una de las señoras de limpieza cuando le advirtió sobre el piso recién encerado. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa para avisarle, la castaña se encontraba patinando por el suelo hasta caer golpeando un pequeño aparador en el cual se mantenía un jarrón con flores, haciéndolo caer y derramando su contenido sobre la ojiverde, empapándola.

Casi de inmediato una risa resonó en el lugar, haciéndola voltear buscando su fuente. Se sorprendió al ver que el causante era el joven chino. En los pocos días que tenía de conocerlo, nunca lo había visto reír… Pero su rostro de sorpresa se transformó rápidamente mostrando una gélida mirada hacia él ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!

- Oye… ¿Te… encuentras… bien? - le preguntó el chino acercándose a ella con cuidado, riendo aún - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El castaño le extendió una mano pero ella la rechazó. - Sí, estoy bien, y no, no necesito ayuda, gracias -

Syaoran la miró de manera burlona al notar su tono molesto. - Ok, como quieras -

Giró sobre sí mismo para emprender su camino hacia el interior del lugar mientras, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de la castaña volvió a reír volteando hacia ella.

- Kinomoto, que torpe eres -

- ¡Yo no soy torpe! - le respondió Sakura aunque Li ya había desaparecido. Sabía que sí lo era un poco, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a él.

Ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de agradecerle.

**-----------------**

_- Así que dos jovencitas - afirmó la imponente mujer con su semblante serio._

_- Si madre, pero al contrario de lo que pensábamos, estuvieron dispuestas a hablar con nosotros, incluso nos invitaron a pasar la noche en aquel lugar y… - fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta._

_- ¡Xiao Lang! Ya me dijo Yelan lo sucedido, me alegra que te encuentres bien - le dijo un hombre un poco mayor de ojos negros y profundos, mientras se acercaba a darle un afectuoso apretón de manos._

_- ¡Shen! Gracias, qué bueno verlo - le respondió sonriendo sinceramente._

_- Disculpa la tardanza Yelan, todavía me encontraba ocupándome del asunto en Laos - _

_- Descuida, Xiao Lang recién me comentaba sobre lo sucedido - le contestó la líder del concilio sin cambiar su expresión. Lo miró y asintió dándole a entender que continuara._

_- Como le iba diciendo a mi madre, se trataba de dos chica y para nuestra sorpresa no se resistieron a un interrogatorio. La única condición era esperar hasta la mañana. Teníamos nuestras reservas pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder esa oportunidad y menos si ellas se veían genuinamente dispuestas a cooperar. _

_- ¿Y eran atractivas? - preguntó el hombre, insinuante._

_- ¡Shen! ¡Este no es el momento para tus tonterías! - respondió Yelan con autoridad._

_- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó bajando la cabeza con un pequeña sonrisa - Prosigue Xiao Lang._

_El castaño rió levemente por su ocurrencia y asintió._

_- Como ya le había comentado, a la mañana siguiente fuimos atacados duramente, no supimos de quienes se trataba. Iban tras ellas y lamentablemente lograron su objetivo, las eliminaron - se detuvo un momento recordando aquel ataque, sin duda Kinomoto y Daidouji habían tenido mucha suerte, había sido un ataque devastador - Debo admitir que fue un ataque increíble - cambiando su expresión a una de total seriedad - no quedó rastro de ellas._

_Los otros dos presentes escucharon atentos, frunciendo levemente el ceño._

_- No son novatos…- afirmó Shen con expresión seria - No dejaron alguna pista ¿Cierto?_

_- No, sus presencias desaparecieron al instante - suspiró derrotado - Con ellas murió la única posibilidad que teníamos de entender este asunto - _

_- ¿No lograron encontrar algo en sus pertenencias? - preguntó Yelan._

_- Encontramos identificaciones, pasaportes, pero resultaron ser nombres falsos, no logramos obtener nada -_

_- Entonces hasta aquí llegó el caso - dedujo la señora Li. Volteó a ver Shen - Esta misma tarde nos reuniremos con lo demás para informarles - a lo que el hombre asintió. _

_- Aún así, pretendo quedarme con Eriol unos días para ver si logramos averiguar algo sobre esos sujetos -_

_- De acuerdo, mantenme informada - se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de salir volteó un segundo - Ten cuidado, Xiao Lang._

_- Si, madre - contestó viéndola salir de la habitación. Suspiró nuevamente relajándose en su asiento - Será difícil encontrar algo… no quedó nada._

_- Tranquilo, ve sobre la marcha - le dijo Shen colocando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño en señal de apoyo - Ahora dime - transformando su expresión a una pícara - ¿Aprovechaste la noche con alguna de ellas?_

- Ese viejo pervertido nunca cambiará - dijo Syaoran negando con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

- Kung Shen, integrante del concejo y mano derecha de Yelan - Eriol miró a su amigo fijamente - Sabes que ninguno está exento de sospecha.

- Lo sé, aunque me cuesta pensar que ese viejo tenga otras cosas en la cabeza que no sean mujeres - contestó el castaño sonriendo abiertamente siendo correspondido por el ojiazul.

- ¿Viste a tus hermanas en estos días? -

- Sí - le contestó con desagrado, sonrojándose al recordar los abrazos y besos que le daban sus hermanas cada vez que lo veían - No sé cuando madurarán.

- Tu también las extrañas - logrando que el ambarino desviara la mirada, sabiendo lo que le incomodaba encontrarse con sus hermanas y que estas siempre le brincaran para abrazarlo - aunque no deben molestarte tanto los abrazos cuando eres tú el que los da ¿Cierto?

Li volteó a verlo sorprendido sintiendo sus mejillas arreboladas. Lo había visto.

- Ella lo necesitaba - frunciendo el ceño al ver a su amigo sonriendo divertido.

- Te veías muy cómodo haciéndolo ¿No te dieron ganas de hacer otra cosa? - le preguntó insinuante.

El castaño se sonrojó aún más. No pudo evitar recordar cuando la castaña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y al levantar su mirada para observarla, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca. Se había quedado tieso. Comenzó a detallar su rostro como la primera vez que la vio, hermoso, angelical, rasgos perfectos para su gusto… y uno labios rosados, carnosos, tentadores... Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Su trabajo en el concilio le estaba quitando mucho tiempo para otras cosas. Él era un hombre, sí, pero no un pervertido.

- No - le contestó a Eriol, para luego acercarse a la puerta - Iré por algo de comer.

- Muy interesante - dijo una voz femenina al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. El ojiazul le sonrió con complicidad - Es tan distraído como Sakura.

Al entrar, el castaño no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo, la cual se encontraba en un rincón buscando un libro por lo que escuchó toda aquella conversación.

- ¡Harían una hermosa pareja! - dijo animada juntando sus manos a nivel del pecho - Después de pasar por tantas cosas, luchar tanto, sufrir tanto… Sakura merece ser feliz - diciendo esto, se acercó a la ventana, melancólica.

Eriol se aproximó igualmente a la ventana. Su presencia tan cercana llamó la atención de la amatista haciéndola voltear, encontrándose con una mirada seria, perdida en el paisaje. Culpa, eso era lo que podía ver. Se culpaba por no haber estado con ella, por no haberla buscado antes, porque podría haber evitado todo si hubiera estado a su lado.

El ojiazul sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la cual ejercía una pequeña presión para hacerlo voltear. Al hacerlo, pudo ver a Tomoyo, quien lo miraba dulcemente. Se acercó más a él, subiendo una de sus manos hasta tomar los lentes del joven y alzar la otra para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- No te culpes, Eriol - le dijo con voz suave - No tienes la culpa de nada y nadie piensa lo contrario, así sucedieron las cosas, aunque no nos guste y nos duela, tenemos que aceptarlo - le regaló un reconfortante y dulce sonrisa antes de agregar - No pienses en lo que podrías haber hecho, piensa en lo que puedes hacer ahora.

Bajó su mano para guardar las gafas que le había quitado, dentro de la chaqueta que vestía Hiraguizawa aquel día. Volvió a su posición mirando el atardecer que se había formado, mientras que el joven sonreía sinceramente después de recuperarse de la impresión, no esperaba eso de ella, pero le agradaba y le agradecía. Aunque habían sido pocas palabras, junto con su gesto, su mirada y su sonrisa, lo habían hecho sentir tranquilo, pleno… ¿feliz? Tomó la misma posición que su compañera, observando el atardecer y otra sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Era extraño y curioso para él, cómo pequeños detalles lo habían hecho sentir mejor.

Sin duda alguna, Tomoyo Daidouji resultaba ser una persona muy interesante y completamente encantadora.

**-----------------**

Eriol tenía que recordarle aquella situación nuevamente. Sospechaba que al verla sus mejillas enrojecerían de la vergüenza al recordar sus pensamientos en aquella situación, pero entre su estadía con su madre esos días y la torpeza de la chica cuando la vio, eso se le había olvidado por completo. Seguía riéndose cuando llegó al despacho de su amigo, pero él tenía que volver a removerle todo.

Definitivamente todo ese asunto lo estaba afectando.

Se volvió a meter otro trozo de pastel en la boca. Delicioso. De chocolate. Lo más seguro es que lo hubiera hecho Daidouji, Kinomoto no sería capaz de preparar algo tan bueno como eso, pensó Syaoran mientras degustaba otro pedazo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya solo quedaba un pequeño trozo, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un goloso, pero que podía decir, le encantaba el chocolate.

- Vamos Spi, te va a gustar - escuchó decir el castaño.

- No, gracias, no me gusta el dulce - respondió de manera neutra la criatura parecida a un peluche.

- ¿Cómo no te va… - la ojiverde se interrumpió al ver al ambarino en la cocina, pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa al ver el envase que tenía, prácticamente vacío - ¿¡Te comiste todo el pastel!?

- Casi - le replicó mostrando el pequeño pedazo que quedaba.

La castaña se acercó rápidamente con la intención de tomarlo. - Ya que tú te comiste prácticamente todo, yo me comeré esto último -

- No lo creo - sonrió arrogante, retirando el envase antes de que Sakura pudiera tomarlo.

La Card Captor lo miró desafiante mientras se lanzaba hacia él para quitarle lo último que quedaba de la torta. El envase pasó de mano en mano, pero ninguno daba tiempo para comer el pequeño trozo. En algún momento de la pelea, Tomoyo entró al lugar observando la extraña escena y viendo el contenido del recipiente por el cual ambos castaños luchaban.

Sonrió acercándose silenciosamente tomando, sin que ellos se percataran, el último pedazo de pastel.

- ¡Gracias! - llevándoselo a la boca, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

- ¡Tomoyo! - le recriminó la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué? La hice yo, me lo merezco - y haciendo una pausa al ver que ni Sakura ni Li se daban cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban - ¿No están algo… incómodos?

Los castaños la miraron confusos antes de darse cuenta de su situación. En algún momento de la "pelea", Syaoran se había apoyado contra la mesa alargando su brazo intentando apartar el recipiente de la ojiverde, mientras Sakura se poyaba sobre la misma, encontrándose casi encima del ambarino. Ambos se separaron rápidamente con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Li, si tanto le gusta el pastel de chocolate, me encargaré de hacer otro pronto - le dijo la amatista sonriendo al ver al joven ahora sonrojado por verse descubierto.

- Si… gracias - desviando la mirada.

- Sakura, aprovecha el momento - le susurró guiñándole el ojo antes de salir del lugar. _"¡Maldición!" _Tomoyo siempre sabía que decir para avergonzarla. Le había comentado lo sucedido con Li y no dejaba de hacerle comentarios comprometedores. Aunque sí debería aprovechar que estaba a solas con él.

A pesar de sus burlas, la había ayudado cuando lo necesitó. Lo vio terminar de lavar y luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¡Gracias! - le lanzó antes de que desapareciera.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó a manera de respuesta volteando a verla.

- Gracias… por lo del otro día… yo… - le decía mientras miraba el suelo con interés, viéndolo brevemente de reojo. Suspiró dándose fuerzas para encararlo - yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba de alguien… - vio al chico desconcertado y no pudo más que regalarle una alegre sonrisa - De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho.

- No… no fue nada - le respondió el castaño saliendo del lugar. Un leve sonrojo se reflejaba en sus mejillas nuevamente, no se esperaba su agradecimiento.

La castaña lo vio salir. Debía admitir que…había sido divertido. Debía gustarle mucho el chocolate, desde que entró a la cocina con Spi lo vio deleitándose con el pastel. Y hablando de Spinel ¿Dónde se había metido?

- ¿Spi? Spi ¿Dónde es…- se interrumpió al escuchar un ruido en el pequeño horno donde reposaban las últimas croquetas de pulpo que había hecho Tomoyo para el almuerzo. Al abrirla no encontró ninguna, solo se veía a una especie de pequeño gatito negro con alas sobándose su pequeña, pero en ese momento prominente pancita. Sakura sonrió nostálgica ante tal escena - Eres un glotón… me recuerdas mucho a Kero.

La criatura la miró con ojos adormilados sin decir nada. La ojiverde sonrió con más alegría mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué tal si tomamos una siesta? - le preguntó viéndolo asentir levemente ya casi inconsciente.

**-----------------**

"_Había luchado de manera aguerrida, poseía un gran poder, pero ellos eran demasiados, la atacaban por todos lados. Utilizó un poderoso hechizo aturdiendo a sus oponentes, dándole la oportunidad de escapar, pero antes de lograrlo otro ataque la alcanzó haciéndola caer."_

Cuidado.

"_Volteó a verlos con una mirada fría, levantándose imponente. No hizo ademán de escapar, por el contrario, adoptó una posición de ataque esperando la ofensiva de sus enemigos. Varios de ellos susurraron unas palabras mientras a sus alrededores se formaba una fuerte ráfaga de aire y la atmósfera se volvía cada vez más densa. Al momento, de entre sus manos se empezaron a formar esferas de fuego crecientes."_

Corre.

"_Su mirada se mostraba decidida, no huiría. Si moría, lo haría peleando… y se los llevaría con ella. Sacó un pequeño pergamino entre tanto sus largos cabellos negros comenzaron a volar. No hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Sus atacantes se pusieron en posición y rápidamente lanzaron el ataque en conjunto. La majestuosa mujer cerró sus ojos mientras un cegadora luz rojiza envolvió completamente el lugar."_

¡Corre!

Sakura se levantó alterada.

Que sueño tan extraño había tenido. No logró reconocer a aquella mujer, pero sin duda era impresionante. ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese sueño?

Se percató de la ausencia de Spinel, probablemente se había levantado mucho antes, en eso, como en muchas otras cosas, se parecía mucho a su dueño.

Vio la hora. 8:30 pm. ¡La cena! Se levantó apresurada entrando al baño para lavarse la cara. Luego salió rápidamente de la habitación, lanzándose escaleras abajo para llegar al comedor donde ya se encontraban Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Nakuru y Spi.

- ¡Vaya Sakura! ¡Justo a tiempo! - le aplaudió Nakuru.

- Si, me quedé dormida por largo rato - le respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

- Además de torpe, dormilona - escuchó la castaña mientras su expresión se transformaba dejando ver una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Tú..! ¡Don Perfecto! ¡Que lo único que sabe hacer bien es andar amargado todo el día frunciendo el ceño! -

Syaoran se levantó exaltado dispuesto a responderle. - ¡Por lo menos no soy una…!

- ¡Suficiente! - interrumpió Eriol antes de que las cosas se pusieran más acaloradas - ¡Siéntense los dos y vamos a comer!

Los castaños obedecieron como niños sin dejar de mirarse fríamente. La comida transcurrió sin muchas, en un silencio un poco incómodo, solo siendo interrumpido por Sakura, pensando en las condiciones de su estadía en la mansión Hiraguizawa, al preguntar:

- ¿Y ahora qué? - llamando la atención de los presentes - ¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos quedarnos aquí, viviendo como si nada. Nosotras tenemos un objetivo, aunque a algunos no les guste - dirigiendo esto último al ambarino.

- De hecho Sakura, he estado pensando en eso - intervino Eriol - y creo que debemos hablar con Shaoqui.

- ¡Eriol - exclamó Li ante lo dicho por su amigo.

- Sabes que es la única opción que tenemos. En estos días he estado intentado averiguar sobre nuestros atacantes, pero no he logrado nada - hizo un pausa mirándolo seriamente - Sabes que en todo esto hay algo más y puede ser más grave de lo que pensamos.

El chino suspiró cansado, la verdad, tenía razón. - Lo sé… sé que debemos hacerlo -

- Sakura ¿Cómo están tus heridas? - preguntó el ojiazul a la castaña.

- Están curadas casi por completo, aunque aún siento algo de dolor, pero nada que no pueda soportar - le respondió dispuesta a ir lo antes posible.

- No nos arriesgaremos, esperaremos un poco más. Cuando estemos todos en condiciones, iremos a hablar con él ¿De acuerdo? -

Todos asintieron sin protestar. El castaño quedó pensativo, sabía que debían hacerlo, pero era una muerte segura para Wen, uno de sus mentores cuando niño. Aún así, si estaba involucrado, tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

- Por cierto, Hiraguizawa - inició Tomoyo, llamando la atención del joven - no creemos que sea muy considerado de nuestra parte quedarnos en tu casa sin ningún tipo de retribución. Con gusto, si me dices la cantidad, podría…

- De ninguna manera - la interrumpió el ojiazul amablemente - ustedes son mis invitadas, así que no aceptaré ningún tipo de pago, no hace falta.

- ¿Estás seguro Eriol? - insistió Sakura.

- Seguro, ya con la ayuda que han prestado en la casa es más que suficiente, aunque no es necesario que lo hagan - dijo recordando a la amatista haciéndose cargo de la cocina y a la ojiverde ayudando en varias ocasiones con la limpieza.

- No nos molesta, es lo menos que podemos hacer - finalizó la nívea.

Al dar por terminada la cena, cada quien se retiró a su habitación.

**-----------------**

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin encender la luz fue directamente al baño, dejando correr el agua en la ducha. Después de las constantes curaciones de Nakuru, ya sus heridas no necesitaban vendajes, pero aún no habían sanado por completo, lo que hacía que algunos dolores, aunque mucho más leves que en un principio, la inutilizaran.

Ajustó el agua a su gusto y se adentró en ella, sintiéndola recorrer todo su cuerpo. A pesar de ser un día tranquilo se sentía tensa… Cuando pensaba en su futuro solo veía oscuridad, no lograba ver nada, su vida iba a la deriva.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y se vistió para dormir. Se acercó al armario para guardar sus ropas y en un movimiento brusco tiró el libro que contenía las cartas, haciendo que estas cayeran regadas por el suelo. La ojiverde se quedó observándolas un momento antes de tomarlas. Tantas aventuras que la hicieron pasar, buenas como otras no tan buenas, pero al final le habían regalado momentos inolvidables. La habían ayudado tanto, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no les prestaba atención.

Caminó hasta su cama lentamente sin dejar de mirarlas. Las había descuidado, ellas siempre estaban ahí para ella y ella… ella se enfrascó tanto en sus problemas que prácticamente las olvidó, las olvidó como sus amigas.

- Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto - decía mientras las abrazaba contra su pecho bajando el rostro - Siento haberlas hecho formar parte de todo esto, sin ustedes no estaría aquí. Gracias, gracias por seguir conmigo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al recordar aquellos días, capturando las cartas, pasado los días con su familia. Su llanto se intencificó. ¿Por qué no pudo dejar todo como estaba e intentar vivir? Alejó a todos, permitió que Tomoyo se apartara de la única familia que le quedaba, se alejó ella misma de las cartas… ¡Estaba perdiendo el control! ¡Se estaba quebrando de nuevo!

- Lo siento… - balbuceó entre el llanto. De repente las cartas empezaron a brillar haciéndola levantar su rostro. Estas empezaron a escapar de sus manos hasta formar un círculo, volando a su alrededor. En su mente escuchaba algunas voces provenientes de las cartas:

_- "Siempre estaremos contigo"-_

_- "Nunca te dejaremos sola"-_

_- "Confiamos en ti"-_

_- "Sabemos que puedes seguir adelante"-_

_- "Eres nuestra dueña y nuestra amiga"-_

_- "Te apoyaremos siempre que lo necesites"-_

…

Sakura sonrió feliz limpiándose las lágrimas. Con ellas a su lado no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

- Lamento haberlas dejado de lado. Gracias por todo - les decía sonriéndoles agradecida.

Se mantendría fuerte.

**-----------------**

"_Su risa resonaba en sus oídos. La vio correr hacia los árboles mientras caían pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor, siendo acompañados por una brillante luna. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al igual que sus mejillas arder…_

_- Hermosa…- susurró_

_- ¡Syaoran, ven! - le dijo acercándose a él tomándolo de la mano. Lo jaló corriendo sin dejar de mirarlo con una encantadora sonrisa, dejándolo embelesado. Era para él, solo para él._

_La joven tropezó sin poder evitar caer llevándoselo consigo. En la caída, él logró posar los brazos a ambos lados de ella para no lastimarla con su peso, quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora. Ella acostada en el suelo mientras él se mantenía sobre ella con sus brazos y piernas en los costados, quedando sus rostros muy cerca. _

_La observó durante unos segundos antes de verse tentando a acercar su rostro aún más. Tomó sus labios en un pequeño roce saboreándolos. Se separó un poco para mirarla, pensar en dejarla ir, en dejarla para otro… la simple idea lo enloquecía. Unas delicadas manos sobre su rostro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_Estas lo acariciaban con ternura para luego acercarlo a la joven, siendo ella la que esta vez tomó sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Sin dudarlo, le correspondió mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el suelo, al lado de ella, al mismo tiempo que la asía por la cintura volteándola hacia él._

_Se besaron lentamente, sin apuro, deleitándose con los labios del otro, sin intención de profundizar en aquel momento la dulce caricia. Él se separó de ella arrancándole un suspiro al morderle levemente el labio inferior, para luego quedarse deslumbrado ante lo que veía. El viento acariciaba los cabellos de su acompañante, algunos de los cuales le caían sobre el rostro aún así dejando ver una suave y tersa piel, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. No pudo evitar besarle ambas._

_La abrazó contra sí, sintiendo los brazos de ella rodear su espalda. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa. Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus besos… eran solo para él y no iba a permitir que fuera de otra forma. La necesitaba a su lado._

_Se acercó a su oído soplándole levemente haciéndola estremecer. Ese era su punto más sensible. Se separó solo un poco al escucharla reír por lo bajo._

_- No hagas eso - le escuchó decir con gracia. Volvió acercarse pero esta vez para susurrarle unas palabras._

_- Te amo -"_

El castaño se despertó exaltado y sonrojado. Se encontraba aturdido por lo que el mismo acababa de decir en sus sueños, nuevamente esa clase de sueños pero… nunca tan ¿Cursi? Nunca había llegado a decir… eso. De hecho, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Mujeres, novias, había tenido, pero nunca se había sentido preparado para decirlo, no le nacía hacerlo.

Se sujetó su cabeza desesperado. ¿Qué significaban esos sueños? ¿Cómo podía decir eso en un sueño a una chica que, al despertar, no lograba reconocer, no lograba recordar detalle alguno? Lo único que permanecía intacto eran las sensaciones al verla, al sentirla, al besarla… ¡¿Qué era todo eso?!

Se levantó de la cama gruñendo, ese asunto al final lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Se puso su camiseta y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, se encontraba sediento. Bajó silenciosamente hasta llegar a su destino, extrañándose al encontrar la luz encendida. Entró despacio para encontrarse una figura envuelta en una bata blanca con cabellos negros cayéndole sobre la espalda.

- ¿Daidouji? - preguntó el castaño desde la puerta llamando la atención de la chica.

- Li - le respondió la nívea con una amable sonrisa - ¿Tampoco puede dormir?

- Algo así - contestó mientras tomaba un vaso de una de las repisas.

- ¿Pesadillas? -

- No exactamente - dijo con cansancio mientras se servía un poco de agua.

- Oh, ya veo - expresó Tomoyo con tono sinuoso. Al darse cuenta lo que la amatista podría estar insinuando, las mejillas del ambarino enrojecieron.

- ¡No! ¡No… no es lo que crees! - exclamó alarmado - ¡Solo son unos extraños sueños constantes con una chica que ni siquiera conozco y a la cual me encuentro bes…! - se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Esa mujer se parecía mucho a Eriol, lograba hacerlo hablar. Estuvo a punto de confesarle aquello, pero no podía y menos siendo una extraña, probablemente pensaría que era una especie de pervertido o algo así. Ella solo lo miraba expectante - No es nada… olvídalo.

Tomoyo solo asintió sentándose en la mesita de la cocina. El chino la imitó sentándose frente a ella, quedándose unos momentos en silencio.

- Espero que no piense que no nos importa que un miembro más del concilio pueda morir - dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio.

- Seguramente a Kinomoto no debe importarle - contestó con indiferencia sin dejar de mirar su vaso.

- En eso se equivoca, Li - hizo una pausa tomando tranquilamente el té que había preparado - Cualquiera podría buscar venganza, pero Sakura nunca pensaría seriamente en quitarle la vida a alguien, de no ser completamente necesario por supuesto. Ella solo quiere respuestas para todo lo que nos sucedió.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Syaoran sinceramente. Se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al escuchar las palabras de la joven Daidouji dichas con tanta seguridad.

- No se preocupe -

Se produjo un corto silencio, roto poco después por el castaño.

- ¿Le parece si dejamos el _usted_? Me hace sentir como si fuéramos un par de viejos - le preguntó con humor.

- No hay problema - correspondiéndole con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí a estas horas? - le preguntó volviendo al tema original.

- Supongo que es una combinación entre el café de la cena y demasiadas cosas en la cabeza - contestó riendo levemente.

- ¿No has dormido nada? - la joven negó con la cabeza.

- Pero confío en que este té me ayude a lograrlo - mostrando la taza que tenía entre sus manos - Una receta familiar.

- Sabes hacer de todo ¿No? Eres muy buena en la cocina - le dijo halagándola - Todo te ha quedado muy bueno.

- En especial la torta de chocolate - recordando el episodio de la tarde.

- En especial la torta de chocolate - concordó Li con gracia.

- Te encanta el chocolate, así como el color verde - le dijo la amatista dejándolo desconcertado - Vamos, no es tan difícil. En el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote siempre te he visto con por lo menos, un detalle en verde.

- Eres tan observadora como Eriol - dijo suspirando. Lo peor es que en ese momento estaba utilizando unos shorts de color verde - pero más agradable - terminó diciendo con una media sonrisa. Quería mucho a su amigo, pero podía llegar a ser desesperante a veces.

- Oh, gracias - le contestó la nívea correspondiendo la sonrisa. Dio el último sorbo a su bebida y se puso de pie - Bueno, creo que intentaré dormir.

- Si, yo también haré lo mismo - levantándose igualmente.

Dejaron las cosas en el fregador y se acompañaron hasta que cada quien divisó su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Li - le dijo antes de dirigirse a su puerta.

- Buenas noches, Daidouji -

Syaoran cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se encaminó a su cama. La joven Daidouji había resultado ser bastante agradable aunque se parecía mucho a Eriol, cosa un poco perjudicial para una persona un tanto distraída como él. Pero sin duda podía ser una buena amiga, con razón la ojiverde la apreciaba tanto.

**-----------------**

- ¿Y dónde se encuentra el joven Li? - preguntó la amatista teniendo enfrente un tradicional desayuno japonés.

- Recibió una llamada temprano y tuvo que salir, luego se reunirá con nosotros - le respondió Eriol.

- ¡Buenos días! - se escuchó decir animadamente desde la puerta.

- Buenos días, Sakura -

- Buenos días, Sakurita -

- ¡Qué bonito día! Me encantaría poder salir un rato - dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba deleitándose con su desayuno - ¡Tomoyo, esto se ve delicioso!

- Gracias - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que lo dices, Sakura - llamó su atención el ojiazul - podríamos salir, pero deben vestirse de manera discreta ¿De acuerdo? Podríamos encontrarnos con alguien que pudiera reconocerlas.

- ¡Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, Eriol! ¡Gracias! Ya no soportaba este encierro… - exclamó entusiasmada la ojiverde - ¡Tengo una idea! Usaré ilusión sobre nosotras.

- Es una buena opción, Sakura, solo asegúrate de mantener tu presencia invisible -

- Lo sé -

Al terminar de comer, Sakura activó la carta Ilusión cambiando su imagen y la de Tomoyo. Frente al espejo, la castaña se vio como una pelirroja de cabello hasta los hombros y ojos café, y la nívea era ahora una rubia de cabello corto y ojos aceituna.

- ¡Vaya! Se ven… hermosas - exclamó el ojiazul galante - aunque no más que las originales.

- Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a tener el cabello tan corto - dijo la amatista de manera distraída mirándose aún al espejo.

- Ya deja eso Tomoyo y salgamos de una vez - le dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

Caminaron largo rato por las calles de la ciudad observando las vitrinas de las tiendas por donde pasaban. Nakuru había decidido acompañarlas, se había emocionado con la idea de tener con quien salir de compras, mientras Eriol las seguía sin dar muestra de cansancio o fastidio. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un gran boulevard abarrotado por pequeñas tiendas que ofrecían todo tipo de cosas.

- ¡Woow! Esto es increíble - exclamó la ojiverde con emoción.

- ¿Nunca habían venido? - preguntó Nakuru.

- No, nunca pensamos realmente en salir a explorar - contestó esta vez la amatista.

- ¡Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Andando! -

Se internaron en el lugar parando en cada uno de los puestos que encontraban. Cada uno tenía algo fascinante que llamaba la atención de las jóvenes. Las castaña miraba embelesada un hermoso dije que colgaba de una cadena de oro pero una voz desconocida la distrajo, no por la voz, sino por el nombre que pronunciaba.

- ¡Vamos Xiao Lang! ¡Por aquí! - exclamaba a toda voz, una joven de cabello largo y negro sujeto en dos coletas, con unos ojos de color escarlata.

- ¿Cuánto más quieres ver? Hemos estado todo el día aquí Mei Ling - le respondió ahora sí, una voz conocida con cansancio.

- ¡No seas perezoso Xiao! ¡Aún no encuentro lo que estoy buscando! - la ojirubí se distrajo un momento con una prenda que guindaba en un puesto cercano - ¡Oh! ¡Mira eso! ¿No te parece lindo?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al ver como al ambarino era arrastrado hacia la modesta tienda si oponer resistencia, parecía… dominado. Ante este pensamiento la castaña no pudo contener una carcajada, lo que llamó la atención de Syaoran.

La vio mirar en su dirección para luego ver como volvía a reírse, se estaba burlando de él. Frunció el ceño. Era una hermosa pelirroja que en su vida había visto, aunque se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero eso no importaba ¡Se estaba burlando de él! Quiso echar a andar para encararla, a ver que le hacía tanta gracia, pero antes de poder hacer nada, sintió como era arrastrado tomando otro camino.

- ¿Sakura? ¿De qué te ríes? -

- De nada Tomoyo, de nada - le respondió mientras seguía sonriéndose observando el lugar por donde se había ido el joven Li.

**-----------------**

Suspiró. Tuvo suerte, una amiga de Mei Ling la había llamado desesperada y había tenido que salir corriendo en su ayuda. No entendía como había logrado hacerlo sentir lo suficientemente mal como para verse obligado a acompañarla. ¿Por qué simplemente no llevaba a alguna de sus locas amigas? ¡Ah, sí! Ya recordaba…

"_- Necesito la opinión de un hombre Xiao Lang, a ver qué les atrae más. Y quién sabe, tal vez pueda incluso llamar tu atención - le dijo guiñándole coquetamente el ojo"_

Volvió a suspirar. No terminaba de entender que él nunca podría verla de otra forma que no fuera como la de su más querida prima. No importaba lo que le hubieran dicho sobre que estaban comprometidos, jamás podría aceptarla como su esposa.

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una pequeña gota sobre su frente. Miró al cielo. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el azul intenso había sido cubierto por una inmensa capa de nubes grises. Mejor sería que se apresurara en regresar a la casa de su amigo antes de que empezara la tormenta.

Condujo hasta la mansión intranquilo, recordando aquella mujer que lo había mirado con burla, como si lo conociera ¿Quién se creía? Entró en el vasto terreno abriéndose paso por un portón, hasta llegar a la casa principal y dejar ahí su auto. Corrió a la puerta, ya había comenzado a llover un poco más fuerte, pero antes de entrar algo llamó su atención haciéndolo voltear hacia uno de los jardines laterales. Se acercó sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Allí, dando vueltas bajo la lluvia, se encontraba esa mujer, la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Disculpa? -

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? -

- Li ¿Qué rayos…? -

- ¿Sabes quién soy? -

- ¿Cómo no…? - se detuvo recordando que aún seguía estando bajo el hechizo de ilusión - Ya veo.

Se rió levemente y comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente pero esta vez la pelirroja que estaba frente a sus ojos, pasó a ser una castaña de ojos verdes. Syaoran la miró con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Sorprendido? - y comenzó a reír levantando sus manos al aire. Su risa se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos mientras mantenía su sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no se detenía a sentir su cuerpo bajo la lluvia, la tranquilidad que le transmitía.

No supo en qué momento su expresión sorprendida desapareció y tan solo se quedó observándola. No podía ni quería dejar de contemplarla, no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería disfrutar de aquella serenidad y calidez que lo embargaban.

**-----------------**

**Bueno, como pudieron ver otro capítulo ligero, aunque me agrada haber escrito un poco más sobre la interacción entre los personajes, es necesario xD. Y como siempre, abierta a sugerencias, opiniones, dudas o críticas constructivas, así como la lectura silenciosa. Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad espero que no tengan que pasar meses para actualizar.**

**¡Muchos Saludos!**

**C-ya**


End file.
